The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka
by CassieRaven
Summary: Venture down the drabble prompt rabbit hole to take a trip to various drabble themed tales of the romance between our favorite couple Usagi and Mamoru in hilarious, cute, sad, romantice stories told during selective seasons and in alternate universe settings.
1. Retail

Title: The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka

Author: CassieRaven

Rated: T (PG-13)

Genre: Romance, Humor, General

Warnings: Canon of various Seasons, Various Alternate Universe (AU) settings, The most random drabbles of Russian roulette at the wheel of random topics/themes. Usagi and Mamoru major shipping in various ways and themes! Fluffy-ness!

Summary: Venture down the drabble prompt rabbit hole to take a trip to various drabble themed tales of the romance between our favorite couple Usagi and Mamoru in seasonal and alternate universes.

Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation are if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for lawsuit!

Seriously, with the kind of hypothetical art debt a collage art major has studying art and spending on art material supplies like I do goes through, do you really think I could own Sailor Moon? Nope. Not when I'm only writing fan fiction or else the things I write would have already happened in the manga and anime series.

Author's Note: Greetings Moonies and Readers. Here we are again, I've posted another fan fictional story. This time, I started noticing all the madness of everyone getting into those short writing drabble and prompt challenges issued by various authors/writers posted on places online like Tumblr and Live Journal over the last few years. Being curious and interested in it for quite some time, I decided for fun to give myself some random drabbles and prompts to try challenging myself to try writing a few short stories. The prompts or drabbles are based on random topic themes, subjects, phrases, or words I gave myself at random from various drabble prompts I came across on various writing challenges I've seen online, or got inspired by of things that my geek friends and myself found ourselves discussing in random ranting discussions.

This series of Drabbles and Prompts is dedicated to my fellow Moonie Co-Writer/Co-Author Partner in Crime and Friend Queen Risa and to my fellow Moonie Cosplayer and fellow Author Moonlight Usagi-Chan. Thanks ladies for always brightening my days/nights with kindness and cheer leading me on with so much positive kudos and kind support. These drabbles are all dedicated for you two!

Let's see how this writing prompts and drabble challenges goes. I hope you all enjoy reading, let the challenge begin!

* * *

 **Prompt/Drabble #1 Retail: Annoying Customer, Annoyed Employee**

 **Title: Welcome to Retail Hell**

* * *

"Hello Ma'am, welcome to Daiso Japan, I am Usagi, how may I help you today?" the sixteen year old dressed in a uniform consisting of a white uniformed short sleeved collar button up blouse, red vest, plaid red bow tie and matching knee high skirt, and red employee apron, politely greeted the woman who came up to her.

"Good afternoon young lady, where can I find those cute little ceramic piggy banks at? My little grand-daughter Hana has her heart set on the calico cat chibi looking one to go with her kitty cat neko bedroom." the elderly woman asked with a high pitch giggled laugh as the girl nodded, motioning her to follow her.

"Right this way Ma'am, we've got all the kawaii and chibi looking ceramic piggy bank animal yen banks down the aisle shelves next to ceramic objects and potted ceramic items for gardening. Why we have them there, I don't know. Here we are! Would you like the kawaii bunny bank to go with the calico kitty kawaii cat bank? I'm sure your grand-daughter would love a companion for her kawaii kitty neko!" Usagi exclaimed with a grin, picking up both the cat and rabbit piggy banks for the woman to see.

"Yes, I think both would do. Hana will be thrilled! Thank you young lady, have a nice day!"

"Your welcome Ma'am! Another happy customer...at least she was happy, not like that grumpy woman before who yelled at me when I asked whether she was looking for diet or non-diet veggie snack chips. Ugh. I was only trying to help her out." Usagi mumbled to herself as she walked off to another aisle to tend to putting things in order on the aisle shelves if anything was out of place belonging.

 _'At least my part time job for weekends isn't too bad. I'm not stuck in summer cram school like Ami is...correction, Ami finds it heaven there while Minako hates being at her school's summer cram lessons because her parents made her go to make up for doing so poorly in History and English classes. Makoto likes her job working as a cook at KFC fifty-fifty when she isn't serving fried chicken to baka jerks. Least Rei likes her job, working at the shrine as usual. Plus, no baka in his stupid green puke jacket to deal with! Thank god!'_ Usagi thought silently to herself, picking up potato chip bags in the snack section, moving them from the pocky box area to their corrected chip area place before moving on to the small arts and crafts aisle in the store.

The blond haired bunny continued to put items misplaced or planted not in their place back to their proper shelve areas for a while, unknowingly being watched by someone familiar in an ugly green blazer jacket who had just entered the store.

* * *

"Well, well. Looks like Rei wasn't joking when she told Motoki and I Usagi actually was working a summer job when she came into Crowne this morning for a coffee run. The Odango is working a part time job...willingly, and during her own summer vacation. Hell has definitely frozen over", Mamoru Chiba murmured to himself as he watched his bunny romantic interest-slash-arch enemy working the aisles doing her job scanning items with a price check gun and sticking price stickers on to item tags.

Despite being proud of Usagi for maturing and getting herself a part time job, the college medical student had been sadden that it had meant that she wasn't around her usual haunts of the Crowne Arcade and Cafe on various days throughout the weeks and weekends. Motoki and Reika had chalked it up to, _"She said she felt if she wanted to go to college after her future senior year was up once she graduated then she didn't want her parents to pay for her tuition all on their own."_ That he could understand and thought was noble of his Odango Atama. Especially when everyone who knew Usagi that she had her heart set on applying to Kyoto City University of the Arts, if she got accepted once she applied that the tuition fee would be expensive for any art student hopeful.

Mamoru moved on further into the store, keeping an eye on his bunny as he discreetly followed her, grabbing a nearby grocery basket from the baskets stacked nearby the bathroom supplies aisle. _'Might as well look like I'm shopping here'_ , he thought as he turned a corner and then spotted her again. Usagi had her back to him, as she was bending over to try to scan the lowest shelf rack holding various pairs of cartoon looking themed socks. Grinning mischievously, Mamoru moved in closer to the blond...going in for the kill.

"Excuse me Miss, Miss! Can you tell me where you sell your odangos at? I'm looking for the really cute ones, about your size, height, who can eat their weight in dumplings, cakes, chocolate, and stuffed rice ball wraps. Who happens to be obsessed with bunnies and Hello Kitty," he asked loudly, making the girl jump and hit her head briefly on the shelf with an 'Ow!'

 _'Looks like she knows it's me_ ', Mamoru thought amused as he saw her shoulders tense up as she got up from the floor next to the sock's lower shelf and slowly turned around...her blue baby cerulean eyes glaring annoyed at him.

"Hello Bak-Sir, Welcome to Daiso Japan 'Sir'! My name is Usagi...We don't sell odangos here 'Sir'...maybe you should try looking for them at the odango food stand in our food court here in Juuban Mall 'Sir'..." Usagi drawled politely.

"My mistake. I'm so sorry," Mamoru grinned, loving how irritated she was but she couldn't lose her cool or lash out at him like she usually would, due to her working on the clock, on the job.

"Is there anything I could help you with 'Sir'? Perhaps I could point you to the exit entrance 'Sir'...please go away Mamoru...I'd really like to finish my shift so I can take my lunch break early." Usagi said with a tense politeness as she looked to her bunny watch on her wrist. She had only twenty more minutes until she could clock out for her lunch break in the backroom, a bento box made by her Mother waiting for her.

"Now that you've mentioned it...I don't think I've ever been to this Daiso Japan before Odango...I may need some employee assistance showing me around," Mamoru drawled, smiling as he acted like he was pondering the notion...while Usagi's eyes went wide in horror.

"You've never...you've got to be kidding me! You've have too been to a Daiso Japan! They are all over this city and country! YOU'VE BEEN COMING INTO THIS DAISO ALL THE TIME WHENEVER MOTOKI AND YOU GO INTO THIS MALL TO DO SECRET SANTA GIFTS FOR THE GIRLS AND I! YOU DON'T NEED A PERSONAL GUIDE TO SHOW YOU AROUND!" the blonde seethe in mid screams, stopped suddenly as Mamoru placed his finger to her lips to 'shush' her.

"I'd lower your voice if I was you. One would almost think you were yelling at a potential customer...would hate to ask for your manager to file a complaint...Odango. So, going to help me find what I'm looking for?" Mamoru asked with a grin, holding up his shopping basket dangling it in front of Usagi's face, then motioning to a familiar looking older, middle aged man in a uniform, red tie, with the same red vest on, and name tag that said _'N. Lee, Manager'_ on it.

"...I freaking hate you Chiba-Baka...Rei-chan told you I was working here...you're smirk says it all. Ugh! Fine 'Sir', what aisle do you need to go, what are you looking for 'Sir'? We all here at Daiso Japan always love 'helping wonderful customers' such as yourself." Usagi growled quietly under her breath, walking with Mamoru unwillingly while he looked genuinely happy and amused as he dragged her to the small gardening section.

"Aren't you so polite and sweet Odango, keep being nice to me and I'll be sure to let your manager know that you're the best employee here I've ever met. Let's start with some rose plant seeds, then maybe some new towels for my bathroom, and some things to stock my kitchen with, maybe some snack containers for my pantry." Mamoru trailed off, guiding his favorite retailer worker around as she mumured 'Yes Sir'.

It was an afternoon of secret heaven for Mamoru, but secretly hell for Usagi in the retail chain store.

\- End-

* * *

Author's Ending Notes:

There we go. The first drabble/prompt finished. What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Personally, I love Daiso Japan because that retailer store is awesome! So glad we got them out here in the states. I love exploring all the cute things they sell, especially the bento supply lunch items and snacks! I hope you enjoyed reading this first of many other various short stories. Til next time!

 **Next Prompt: Peanut Butter and Jelly Sanwiches**


	2. PB&J Sandwiches

Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation are if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for lawsuit!

Seriously, with the kind of hypothetical art debt a collage art major has studying art and spending on art material supplies like I do goes through, do you really think I could own Sailor Moon? Nope. Not when I'm only writing fan fiction or else the things I write would have already happened in the manga and anime series.

Author's Note: Welcome back to the various themed prompts and drabbles of ''The Drabble Chornicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka" everyone.

This prompt, it should be noted that it's an AU setting on Usagi and Mamoru's life after all the seasons had happened "if" they hadn't had the traditional canon series of being a sailor senshi warrior or masked super hero. If they didn't know another at all. I always liked the idea of despite their passed lives, that they could have a normal relationship being together, as normal people. (I promise you all and Queen Risa that this will be the last food themed prompt...for now. Hehe!)

And here we go!

* * *

 **Prompt #2 Peanut-butter and Jelly Sandwiches**

 **Title: Care for a Sandwich?**

* * *

"I can't believe you are actually considering to eating this garbage they try passing off as decent sandwiches here. This place has bad reviews on the online food review foodie pages", Mamoru looked on at his fellow student medical resident and best friend with shame and disgust.

"That's because you choose to listen to the negative reviews online before ever giving new restaurants that aren't your favorite curry pit stop places or at the hospital's gourmet cafeteria's meals," Motoki snorted, dismissing the ebony haired man's complaints.

"Seriously, let's just go to 'Curry Hut'. It's just down the street, a few minutes of a walk. This place only serves sandwiches." Mamoru grumbled, noticing the cheerful colors the inside of the small restaurant walls were painted, in bright warm green shades, and murals of cartoon sandwiches parading around with sandwich condiments.

"You can go, I'm going to eat here. They also serve soups too. 'Kino Sandwiches and Lightening' is great. Sure the name's usual, but the owner and sandwich chef guru as she's called in the sandwich blog reviews and articles. I also happened to start dating her, She's the same Makoto Kino I've told you about. I've been eating here for weeks for lunch and the occasional late night munchies cravings between dead hours at Tokyo General when I'm in the ER late evening shifts," Motoki grinned, looking around the place like he had just entered into Disneyland Tokyo, dragging Mamoru by the arm sleeve of his god awful looking pea coat green jacket of his further into the cafe to grab a table near the wall.

"Fine, seeing how you just started dating the girl who owns this place, might as well eat here...how convenient, menus already on the table waiting. What's decent here to eat that I won't regret?" Mamoru mumbled, taking a hold of the paper illustrated menu to look for something edible as he sat down, hearing Motoki sitting down across from him.

"I already know what I'm ordering, the grilled triple cheese tomato melt on rustic sourdough bread with a side of creamy basil tomato soup. Makoto recommended me having it the last time I visited. She's quite the talent, and beautiful." Motoki sighed looking around for someone, not even bothering to look at the second menu on the table.

"Clearly you've been coming for more than the meals here with how eager you are talking about this girl. Maybe breaking it off with Reika two years ago was for the best...I don't see anything remotely good on this, it's all stuff I wouldn't eat. Plus, I don't see anything related or even coming close to curry...ah. Finally, a waitress. Hey! Excuse me, miss! Over here!" Mamoru called out trying to flag down the waitress coming out from behind the curtains of the back area of the cafe, clearly closed off to customers.

'About time we get some service in this place, hopefully she can recommend somethin—holy kami! Please let her be single, not a minor, and a real natural blond...she looks like a deli sandwich waitress goddess.' Mamoru's mind sighed as his thoughts slowly went to mush at seeing the female figure walking over to them.

She was beautiful. A not too tall blonde girl, with a nicely shaped pair of legs and a petite hour-glass figure wearing a green forest waist tied apron over a pair of black uniformed jean shorts, black sheer leggings, and pink knee high boots. The baggy looking pull over t-shirt that was a tinted pink with black short sleeves looked huge on her skinny frame. He noticed in the chest center of her shirt were the words in printed bold black letters: ' _Feminist. Moon Goddess. Cat Lover. Foodie. Any Questions?_ ' Her natural looking blonde hair was done in two odango messy shape buns on the top sides of her head, with lots of pins in them. He couldn't help but drink in her lovely framed face of messy eye shadow black and baby pink on her doe like blue eyes. The bright neon pink-dusty rose lipstick on her pout-petite lips. Mamoru didn't know if she was angel sent from heaven or from the sandwich gods in his dreams.

"Evening Tsukino-san, how's your classes going? Where's Makoto-san at?" Motoki asked warmly, green eyes glinting in amusement as he noticed his friend immediately coming out of his daze , as the bun haired waitress smiled at them, pulling out a pen and pad of paper from her apron pocket.

"Greetings Furuhata-kun, I think we've been past the respective formalities since last year when my best friend practically hit on you in the bakery when she was getting our usual bread supplies. You're literally courting her by now Motoki-san." the blonde giggled, writing on her pad of paper.

"Fair enough, so how's studying at Tokyo University's Art Department going and where is Makoto?" Motoki asked again while the waitress 'Tsukino' just rolled her eyes.

"Uni is going fine in the art department for me. I draw nude female models in the figure drawing department twice a week in the mornings. Then spend the rest of the same days designing illustrations and logo's to light burn on to silk screens for screen printing into jacket patches and t-shirt design art in printmaking class. I just made the shirt I'm wearing earlier this week. Oh, Makoto said to say sorry to you. She is stuck in our apartment having to work on her term paper for that Japanese War History Class she's taking. I'm covering her night shift along with Haruka-chan and Hotaru-chan. Their manning the opened seen kitchen stoves and grill," she pointed behind her to the direction to the grills by the kitchen.

Motoki and Mamoru both saw two women working, a younger girl a few years younger than the waitress cutting bread slices from some wheat rolls wearing clothes of all black, her violet eyes concentrated on her task, long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The older woman looking almost like a man meeting feminine amazon, gray-blue eyes, short cut tan-blonde hair, wearing a baggy men's sized gray shirt, faded dark blue trousers. She looked up from grilling meat at the grill stove, giving them a friendly as best it looked smile before going back to cooking.

"Oh! I'm gomen, almost forgot. Please excuse my manners, Usagi-chan, I'd like for you to meet my best friend who's practically like my own brother, and fellow medical student intern at the hospital Mamoru Chiba. Mamoru, this is Usagi Tsukino. She's Makoto's long time best friend who works here with her and goes with her to Tokyo University. They grew up in Juuban like we did it seems. Small world huh?" Motoki smirked with a match making glint in his eyes that Usagi didn't notice, but Mamoru did as he motioned a hello to her, letting her shake his hand.

"Hi. If he's ever said anything about me that sounds negative Usagi-san, just know that Motoki is a complete and utter liar. Noting said about me is always true coming from his mouth," Mamoru grinned, as Usagi just laughed.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind, Mamoru-san. Alright, what is it that you medical doctors in training want to eat? We're low on turkey so no turkey sandwiches hot or cold tonight." Usagi asked, getting down to business.

"I'll take my usual. Extra shredded cheese and croutons in my soup please. I'm starving. You might have problems with Mamoru here because he's a picky eater and isn't much of a sandwich eater. He's a curry addict." Motoki informed her as she nodded, smiling as she wrote it down, and turned to the other man who looked like he wanted to punch the dirty blonde across from him.

"The usual, got it. A picky eater you say? Pft, please Motoki-kun. He doesn't look like a picky eater. Curry eh? Now that's a man after my own heart, I love curry. Would you like a waitress's recommendation on what to get?" Usagi asked, focusing her attention to Mamoru who couldn't help but look happy at hearing her words.

"I'm not that bad, just selective. You're a curry eater too? I like what I'm hearing. Well, seeing how you're shirt states you seem to be some sort of a foodie, you've got to be a food expert. So, what's good that you recommend I order here?" Mamoru asked, deciding to bite as the odango haired blonde blushed a tinted pink color in her cheeks at his words.

"I'll take that as a compliment and not harassment Dr. Chiba. I highly suggest the Peanut-butter and Jelly sandwiches. With the crusts off. People like having them for a late night dinner meets dessert option. Our specialty here." Usagi suggested, not bothering to write it down as she noticed the look of questioning and hesitation on the good looking man.

"PB and J?! Why would I want something a child eats? It sounds so plain." Mamoru exclaimed, not looking convinced of her suggestion.

"Because you've never had a Peanut-butter and Jelly sandwich...on fluffy thick white french bread slices, with chocolate chip flavored peanut-butter and orange marmalade jelly that Makoto makes both from scratch herself, coated in butter sauce and panako bread crumbs after being egged and milked battered before we deep fry them with the crusts off. Then serve them with...a dipping bowl of dark chocolate and semi-sweet chocolate sauce you can dunk them into," Usagi explained very calmly, carefully, and sweetly with a soft spoken voice as Mamoru stared at her in shock.

"Did you say, chocolate chip flavored peanut-butter? W-with chocolate sauce?" he asked, wondering if he had been just imagining that her voice was having an attractive and physical effect on him.

"Yes, everything on that sandwich is made from scratch with chocolate flavoring, and deep fried to be cut and dipped into a chocolate sauce. I actually helped Makoto come up with the recipe back in our senior year of high school when she and her parents were creating this place. It's the house specialty. You want some Mamoru-san?" Usagi asked again in a cooed voice with a knowing smirk on her lips that just was starting to make Mamoru feel something funny inside his chest, like almost close to butterflies.

"I'll take two of those sandwiches, with extra chocolate sauce and a glass of chocolate milk," he immediately, as Usagi hummed a 'alright, got it', as she smiled and turned on her boot heeled feet over to where Haruka and Hotaru were, to hand in their orders.

"Well, well. Someone looks happy I brought them here after all now that you've met everyone's favorite sandwich waitress. Makoto was right about me bringing you here to finally introduce you to Usagi. You should know some things about her, so take note."

"What?" Mamoru stopped eyeing Usagi's back and jean short covered butt, turning back to Motoki. He became hotter around his shirt collar and red in his blushing as the blonde eyed him mischievously.

"Usagi is a lover of all foods except carrots. Comes from a good family, She has a nice mother Ikuko who will love anyone she brings over and try to feed them. Her father Kenji's a paranoid over protective-gun totting Father but means well, and she's got a bratty little brother named Shingo. She loves sleeping, eating, watching cartoons, reading manga of all types, and is majoring in the fine arts with a minor study in printmaking. She wants to design her own art illustration prints of clothing and poster art." Motoki informed him happily.

"I see, sounds like asking her out, for her phone number, potentially in the future trying to win her parents over, and trying to woo her with mangas, curry take out minus carrots, and art supplies is the best way for me to go. Anything else?" Mamoru asked, his eyes wondering over to where Usagi was, getting their drinks together by the beverages section of the kitchen.

"Yes, she doesn't give anyone the special recommendations of her favorite sandwich served here to any guy...unless she's fully interested. So consider yourself lucky my friend, I think it's safe to say that she finds you attractive and interested in you. According to Makoto's mutual friend of there's Minako, she states and I quote 'Usagi doesn't give in to kissing, frenching, or even sleeping with a guy until after the third or fourth date is successful and the guy isn't a sleezebag like her high school former ex-boyfriend Demando something loser was.' Whatever that means..but you'll probably have to come here every other night, ordering her sandwich before she gives you that first date." Motoki smiled with a nod as Usagi made her way back with their drinks.

Mamoru nodded silently with a grin, accepting the cold glass of chocolate milk that had a curly blue crazy straw in it Usagi gave him with a warm-playful look in her eyes. Coming back to order the same thing recommended by the sandwich waitress and girl of his dreams didn't seem like such a bad way to fall.

End.

* * *

Author's Ending Notes:

PB and J prompt finished. Hopefully, nothing of food mentioned in this prompt made anyone hungry or starved for food...if not, I apologize. So sorry.

Until the next challenge, I hope everyone enjoyed reading and will leave a review of feedback to let me know what you thought.

 **Next Prompt: A Sailor Moon take the comic-movie version of 'Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World'**


	3. Scott Pilgrim vs The World Moon Style

Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc.

Also, it should be noted that I am not in any way affiliated with Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. Said comic book/graphic novel series 'Scott Pilgrim' was written, created, and is owned by Bryan Lee O'Malley. Said mentioned above film 'Scott Pilgrim vs. the World' the 2010 film, 'Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World' was co-written, produced, directed by Edgar Wright, and likely it's distribute Universal Pictures owns some rights with licensing rights etc. to it alongside Wright and O'Malley. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation are if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for lawsuit!

Seriously, if said artist-cosplayer-geek girl-fan fiction writer girl I had owned any rights or creations of having creating said fandom series originally...these fan fiction drabbles probably wouldn't be ever written. Yeah. Maybe. Ahem! Me don't not own, do not sue please.

Author's Note: Welcome back to another drabble/theme/prompt of ''The Drabble Chronicles of Odango Atama and Mamoru Baka".

I would like to say thank you to all of my readers and reviewers who are liking this series so far. Thank you all so very much!

This prompt is a sort of crossover meets a kind of tweaking in AU of Usagi and Mamoru in the roles of Ramona Flowers and Scott Pilgrim, the main characters of the comic book/graphic novel series _'Scott Pilgrim'_ later turned movie-verse film _' Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'._ This prompt-story-dabble takes place in the movie scene where Scott's invited into Ramona's house/apartment for some tea. From there, this is my little tweak-messing around with it Moonie themed meet's AU. This prompt/theme/idea had been suggested to me along time ago from a conversation I had with a Moonie Friend named Erin. So this is for you Erin!

And here we go!

* * *

 **Prompt #3 Movie-Verse Take On Another Main Character Couple: Scott Pilgrim + Ramona Flowers of _'Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'_**

 **Title: Mamoru Chiba vs. The World Eh—Ahem or Tea Time with Usagi Flowers!**

* * *

 _'Seven Deadly Exes, Usako—Usagi has had Seven former Ex-boyfriends who are all deadly and are gunning for me because if I want a chance with her, I'll have to defeat all seven of them. What in the hell of kami did I get myself into?'_ Mamoru Chiba kept asking himself over and over again, quietly looking over to the girl sitting next to him, by the aisle seat, looking at the other windows of the bus.

Usagi Flowers, wasn't like every other girl he had dated before in life...not even normal like the school girl teenage Ann he had dated previously before he had ended it with the school girl days before when he felt there was something between him and Usagi. He remembered having been invited by his sister Rei to that party at random with some of his band-mates of his band "Rose Bob-ombs". He had been bored and ready to go when his slight awkwardness and nerves were getting the best of him until she had walked in. The girl in the strange shades of pink layers of thrift stored looking clothes of a t-shirt, old fuzzed sweater, black leather hoodie over a pink-rose hoodie, tight faded blue jeans, and that killer unusual looking hair. He had never seen a girl with dyed up hair so colorful magenta-pink bright looking with natural blonde underneath it, especially with how it was so unusually cut. Her hair had been long in length up to the middle center of her back, feathered cut looking in messy two pigtails while the top of the tightened pigtails were done up in two odd looking odango bun shapes, and her bangs so feathered cut looked like a crown on her head shaped so perfectly.

Mamoru remembered feeling like he had been punched in both his gut and heart after seeing her wandering around the party floor, talking quietly to people she might have known. He remember how he started freaking out and asking his best friend Motoki, alongside his girl friend Reika, and then Reika and his sister Rei's best friend, the knowledgeable one of gossip yet bitchy blonde barista Minako Aino about the strange yet very attractive looking wallflower hipster girl. _"For the love of freaking gods, ugh. No, I refuse to introduce you to her. No Mamoru! Rei, keep your job-less, sleeps on your best friend's couch, 23 year old, pathetic Harvard medical school drop out now bum bass playing musician twin brother away from Usagi! Usagi Flowers is off limits to you buddy! She's not a rebound girl! Not after what she had to go through with so much drama of the last relationship she was in! No!"_ was the heated response he had received from the bitchy blonde. (Thankfully, he didn't need to rely on Aino, seeing how Reika and even his slightly hesitant twin sister Rei was willing to take him aside and tell him what they knew of their friend.)

The girls had told them that they knew the 19 year old Usagi Flowers from a mutual friend of theirs who had worked at the local Juuban Record Store where Usagi had worked at when she wasn't already part time working as a delivery girl on roller blades for the town's district small Fed-Ex office delivering and taking local packages and mail to and from the shop and customers. She lived in neighboring Juuban as they all did, was quiet, but loved junk food, had a cat named Luna, had gone to community college somewhere getting a degree in something, and she loved collecting vinyl records and girl mangas. Once in a while socialized at parties through her coworkers inviting her. But she kept to herself when she wasn't working, buying records, drinking tea at tea houses or playing video games quietly at Motoki's family Crown Cafe and Arcade twice a week on her days off from work.

Befriending her prior had been easy after that night at the party, once he had drank a few beers to get the courage to walk up to her, make conversation about the Sailor V video game, which made her laugh and exchange numbers with her. From there, they had hung out a bit on casual get together s. But all of that changed the day he had braved to kiss her, then proceeded to ask her out on a date...sealing his fate when she had said, _"Okay, there's just one little thing that you need to do...you've got to defeat all of my evil exes first before we could officially do anything."_ And that's when the chaos had begin days ago. He had received emails of demanding a duel with him from her first former boyfriend from her grade school days, the loud and emo looking dramatic Jadeite. He ended up defeating him after he had crashed a concert gig Usagi and him had been at with his friends and band; then Usagi had to explain the whole situation. In order for her to date again or much less find true love again, any potential suitor or future boyfriend would have to get rid of all of her evil exes, who controlled her love life; exes who wouldn't go away much like a curse she was having to deal with, thanks to her last ex-the 7th one a master rock musician named Demando or ''Diamond Black" his stage name via rock star persona.

After that night, Usagi have given him time to think it over. His mind was fully made up when he had gone with her and his drummer Makoto along with Reika, Motoki, and Rei to see Makoto's movie star crush working on some stunt scenes. She had talked about how her favorite movie star from America had been in town in Tokyo Downtown shooting scenes in the nearby skate park areas for a up and coming film that was being filmed. Mamoru had never imagined that the movie star in question, had actually been...action and skateboarding pro-himself...Rubius Darkmoon...Usagi's second ex-boyfriend who had dated her back in her high school days, who literally had stalked her as she had put it prior to her dumping him during her freshman year, before she went out with another. The second he had seen him standing next to Usagi from the sidelines of other fan on lookers, was when Rubius had called him out to a duel, and the fight was on. Mamoru had been lucky after literally punching and distracting him to land the single hit that he won the battle, while Rubius lost the fight, disappearing into thin air leaving only game token coins just like with Jadeite's demise.

Mamoru only remembered after the fight, being dragged by Usagi quickly to the nearest bus stop, before jumping on to the bus, texting his friends he'd be staying with Usagi.

 _'I defeated two psychos for her, she's definitely worth it all if it means I can get to be with her'_ , Mamoru thought to himself with a small smile. She was worth it.

"Mamoru-san, come on, this is our stop...unless you've changed you mind of coming over to my place," a soft voice spoke to him gently, but held a little bit of questioning and nervousness in her sound.

"Huh? Oh, sorry for spacing out. Yeah, yeah! I haven't changed my mind Usa-Usagi. I already told my band-mates the gang and Rei I was going to spend the night at your place. They'll need the rest for the battle of the bands competition and gigs we get. How far is your place?" Mamoru asked, getting up from the bus's seat in the center row, eagerly following the girl with the intense magenta like electric pink dyed hair with blonde color underneath it's bright colored unusual bunned haired, hoodie layers off of the bus.

"Juuban, Juuban Neighborhood. This is your last stop of the evening, thank you for riding Tokyo Public Busing. Have a good night." The old man in the bus uniform smiled to them both, as they exited the bus waving a quick thanks, before he closed the bus doors and drove off into the snowy night.

"To think, it only took one bus ride from downtown Tokyo from where they were filming that movie all the way to here...didn't feel that long." Mamoru smiled slightly, trying to make conversation as they walked on the sidewalk, their feet crunching in the snow.

"Hai, it's always like that...so, you've gotten to meet two of my former exes...and defeat two of them. I'm sorry I got you into this all, I know I do like you, I honestly do like you and would like to see if there's something maybe between us Mamoru, but...are you sure you want to do this?" Usagi asked him in a serious tone, looking at him with her bright baby blue eyes intensely from under the pink-bright magenta bangs and hoods of her pink and dark army jacket green coats.

"So, you've got seven potential serial killer or crazy homicidal nut jobs of ex boyfriends...well five left I should say, after I took out the first two with my sure dumb luck and wits at fighting. What girl doesn't heh? No, I really do care for you, I think I'm possibly in love with you Usagi – Yeah you heard me right, I Mamoru Chiba am possibly, seriously madly in love with you Usagi Flowers. I took out your first ex that wanna be emo punk Jadeite, and then that cocky self centered blow heart Rubius. I've got this and you are so worth the wait and worth the fight." Mamoru assured her, taking her finger-less gloved hand into his gloved hand, as she smiled back at him warmly.

"You are so sweet...stupidly naive, but utterly sweet Mamoru...here we are. My home. It's not much, but it's home." Usagi spoke, stopping them, motioning to the white and red bricked small looking two-story house that looked to have seen better days in it's old bricks and faded white chipped paint.

"This looks, well...charming...like a fairy tale house." Mamoru nodded, following the odango pixie-like moving girl, as Usagi pulled a key from her pockets and opened the door, ushering him inside the darkened house.

"Tea?" she asked as a light suddenly turned on next to him, she clearly had turned on before she closed-locking the front door.

"Huh?" he asked looking confused, taking in the empty-old house, eyeing her.

"Would you like a cuppa tea?" she asked again, taking off her snow hooded jacket and then thinner looking hoodie sweater, hanging them on a nearby coat hanger in the living room, before stepping into the small empty opened kitchen that looked like it wasn't used too much.

"Sure. You don't just have one type of basic green tea?" Mamoru asked, taking his own black snow hoodie coat off, hanging it up as well, and removing his gloves.

"We've got all kinds of tea." She mused with a playful smile, taking a stepping stool from nearby the fridge, moving it with her to a counter island space, looking to a small shelf cabnet as she hopped on to the step-stool, and opened up the shelf, showcasing stack after stack of various teaboxes in various colors.

"We have...blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepy time, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger with honey, ginger without honey, vanilla almond, peaches, white truffel, blueberry chamomile, vanilla walnut, constant comment, strawberry lemonade, apple cinnamon pie, depressed from a massive tears break up, ginseng honey, black berry and raspberries, and...earl grey." she listed, rattling on each tea box's name and type of tea without hesitation almost as if she had done that before.

"...That's...that's a lot of tea...you sure you have enough for the possible end of the world when it becomes nuclear?" Mamoru laughed, looking stunned at how many tea boxes were crammed into the small cabniet space.

"I love tea. You can never have too many teas in your tea supplies." was Usagi's response, still standing on the stool.

"...Right...fair enough. Um, I usually am fine with just a cup of plain green tea...do you have any plain black coffee?" he asked, hoping she had coffee since he didn't really care too much for tea honestly.

"No. Afraid not. I don't drink coffee." Usagi replied, not noticing the frown on her potential new boyfriend-suitor's face.

"Oh, okay. No coffee. Not a problem. Um, you pick the tea then." Mamoru pouted, as he looked around some more in her bare looking and cold kitchen.

"Alright, let's see here. What to get, what to get, what to pick. Let's go with a mixture of Grey Earl and some SleepyTime tea together. Can you put some water into the tea kettle pot? It's the bright red looking kettle pot on the stove. Yes, that one. Waters in the water filter jug in the fridge. I don't do bottled water, it's too posh like that black coffee trash." Usagi asked, hopping off of the stool, her petite arms holding three boxes of tea, moving to the old wooden round table in the center of the kitchen slash dinning room.

"Okay. Really? So you don't believe in not only bottled water but coffee's too posh for you?" Mamoru mused, raising an eye to her as he grabbed the kettle and went to the fridge to grab the pitcher, to start the water up to boil on the stove.

" My Mother always said it stunts your growth and only uptight pencil pushing suits and ties besides depressive exam taking stressed college students drink plain black coffee. Guess that explains my Father, maybe that's why my Mother divorced him before Shingo turned three." Usagi explained with a smile as she took tea packets out of their boxes and then grabbed two ceramic pink bunny themed mugs from sitting on the counters.

"Oh wow, your parents are divorced. I bet that was awkward, you know doing the whole seperate houses, seperate birthday parties and Christmas celebrating thing...makes me glad mine and Rei's parents never divorced...at least til after we were mid-way through high school and junior high school before they threw it on us on Easter Sunday. Heh." Mamoru mused, thinking back to his memories, putting the water filled kettle on to the stove before turning on the heat for it to start heating up, and taking the pitcher back to the fridge.

"Glad I'm not alone in the divorcee parents club. No, actually my parents choosing to divorce didn't seem like the end of the world that much for me when I was a child. My Dad, Kenji was too strict, hard headed, always so wrapped up in his profession as a journalist to be honest. At some point, he just stopped paying attention to me as 'Daddy's little moon beam and princess', concentrated a bit more on Shingo my little brother but not too long...work took over. My Mom Ikkuko was better off without him, she felt less pressure to be the 'perfect doting housewife', we moved from Osaka where we originally were born and raised after the divorce, stayed with my Grandparents out here in Juuban for a while for Mom to get back on her feet. We moved again when I was around eleven." Usagi opened up calmly, as she got up and went to retrieve the kettle with a oven mitt hanging above the stove on a hook, as the kettle whistled softly with a hiss.

"That's good. So what does your Mom do, or did once she become single and free again?" Mamoru asked, being curious about her personal life, as Usagi returned with the kettle, tossing the teabags equally into the mugs before them on the table, pouring hot water into them, motioning the bear jar of honey and spoons on the tables center to him.

"She went back to college to finish her degrees for interior designing and marketing in housing and design I think around the time I was going into Junior High. She works in the retail market selling houses across Tokyo and Juuban district. She's happier, loves her work, and us," she replied, thinking back on all her mother's accompishments, as she sat down next to Mamoru who took a seat, both grabbing spoons and mugs, to stir in honey together.

"Good for her, she sounds like such strong free spirit...I can see where you get it from, just being so carefree and kinda a free spirit. Do you get along with your Dad now that you're an adult?" he asked her, finishing stirring in honey into the mug, before taking a slow sip of the tea concotion.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment Mamoru. My Dad and I? Get along? No, not really. When he tried pulling connection strings with his friends in business and who worked for the school districts, he tried convincing my Mom and I to let him enroll me into one of those boring top middle school-high school prep-academy schools. He had this vision of me getting into a higher education with goals like becoming a nurse, teacher, or god forbid something related to journalism or politics...me refusing to leave the public schools of Juuban where my friends were at with peace didn't make him thrilled." the girl mused, having a slight look of disgust as she thought of her Father unhappily.

"Wow, talk about a hot head. He makes my Dad and my sister Rei sound less hot tempered than he is. I take it he still hasn't Forgiven you for that?" Mamoru asked, though silently he already knew the answer likely to his question.

"No, he let it go. But he's still not forgiven me for having dropped the Tuskino family name, favoring to legally go by my Mom's family's last name of Flowers. He got mad when during high school I took up a part time job working at indie tea houses and record stores, instead of being willing to take his offer working part time with him at the Tokyo Press when he transfered from Osaka to Tokyo. More so, after high school graduation, it further pissed him off that instead of going to college, I prefered to literally with my Mom's blessing, to backpack for a while in Europe and America before I made my home for some time in Toronto, Canada. I was 'finding myself', and while my Mom was thrilled for me, it had literally pissed off my Dad. We haven't spoken since." Usagi answered, shaking her head, sipping at her mug, before going for the honey bear jar, to squirt some more squirts of sweet honey into her mug, before sipping at it again greedily.

"That is awesome! Canada? Wow, what was it like there, all snow and poutine gravy cheese curd fries? What did you do out there?" Mamoru asked, feeling himself getting excited and eager to hear about Usagi's possible exciting adventures in the snowy country of Canada-Land.

"Poutine is a delicacy, of gravy cheese curd heaven. Not much, I attended community college in Toronto, tried majoring in creative writing but only got a certificate in basic creative writing and a minor in basic education...though I sucked at Math. I worked tea houses, tea hut joints, worked for a brief time in a sushi bar waitressing. I had roommates, a previous ex relationship there, had a roommate named Beryl, we were pretty close like connected at the hips and legs. She and I met at Toronto's Community Arts College, we had figure drawing and floral design classes together." She spoke, while her eyes knitted in concentration, as if she needed to think about things more in her memories of her time being there in that moment in Toronto.

"Beryl? Unusual name but she sounds nice. Did you guys move out here together? Is she your current roommate now? This place looks so quiet." Mamoru questioned, his dark blue eyes motioning, as he looked around the open kitchen into the basic living room by the upstairs stairway of the house. It all looked barely lived in with basic furntiure but very few photos or mementos that screamed Usagi Flowers around, except some basic living potted plants, photographs of a dark tanned woman with dark hair with various people that were framed hanging with random art on the walls of the living room.

"Her Mother was obsessed with gemstones and crystals and named her she told me once. Oh no, my roommate's not her. My living roommate is a friend of your friend Motoki's girl friend Reika. Her name's Sestuna Meiou, she's a chemist at Tokyo Uni. Sestuna's currently out of town visiting her family in Kyoto with her girl friend Mimet a theatre actress. Beryl and I were once roommates back in Canada." Usagi answered, with a smirk looking suddenly amused, over her mug of tea for a second before she just frowned, sipping again.

"I see. I sense a 'but' coming on?" Mamoru frowned, looking concerned at Usagi.

"Oh yes, a major but-but. But being that...well, Beryl and I were close as I said, very close. But we had a falling out after a year togethe two years after we had originally met when I had settled down in Toronto. Our last year after we graduated within the two and a half years being in school and roommates, things just went sour. She got more agressively jealous and so possessive of any co-workers or friends I had made to bring over to our house parties we'd have. She even started getting pissed off about anyone at my work I started befriending, especially around potential new friends or coworkers who were girls. After she took up threatening a friend of mine at the time for having taken me out for drinks after work, and threatening literally to rip her hair out, and trashing some of my manga collection...I ended our relationship. She didn't take it too well...actually, now that I think about it, she did trash our apartment, break some of my favorite records, burned all of the drawings she had drawn of me when I modeled nude for her art projects. I left after she threatened to kill my cat Luna, packed up, then Luna and I moved back here to Japan. Beryl didn't handle it well when I before leaving the airport had the farewell note mail delivered to her at her job at Starbucks to her. I heard she got arrested for punching our well my former landlord." Usagi finished her tale between sips of her tea, while Mamoru looked on in complete and utter shock and disbelief.

"Good Kami! She did all that? Wow, over you making new friends? Talk about single white female serial killer roommate. She sounds like the best friend meets former roomate from hell. I'll never understand the friendships or bonds of women when they become friends or best friends with other women and do that. Glad you ended your friendship with her, I just don't get why she'd be jealous of you bringing over guy friends, was she jealous she couldn't get a man for herself?" Mamoru asked while trying to make a joke out of it all to cheer Usagi up, but he didn't notice the raised eyebrow or puzzled look on her face to his response.

"Jealous best friend...roommate...right...Beryl did have envious issues, more so at anyone trying to covet what was hers...including...her...'best friend' and 'roommate' being me at that time. Anyhow, she's the past, is in my past of my former life...but she could still kick ass with her twice black belts in judo and kendo sword skills she has background in...is your tea acceptable?" Usagi changed the subject immediately, not wanting to talk about her former 'ex-best friend' anymore, feeling quite clear that sadly...Mamoru was completely and utterly naive and obivilous to her hinting about just how 'close' she and Beryl had been.

"Yeah, crazy serial killer possible serial killer ex-best friend is ancient history. Oh, yeah, this tea mixed together is pretty good. So, concerning the whole battle against your exes...is it alright if I wanted to try kissing you again?" Mamoru asked with a confident grin on his face, pushing his mug of half-way finished tea aside.

"Kissing, maybe some potential serious making out kissing with some potential cuddling...maybe properly in my bed upstairs wouldn't hurt anyone...Luna's probably sleeping in her second box-blanket fort bed in the extra bedroom that Sestuna uses as a spare supply junk room...plus Sestuna being my lesbian roommate isn't here right now, and we're all alone..." Usagi mused, with a mischevious glint in her baby blue eyes, standing up, before grabbing both their tea mugs, quickly tossing them carefully into the sink, and returning back to Mamoru who was getting up out of his seat.

"That's...those are good things to know. So potential cuddling, necking, and highly possible full blown making out...you should know, I am quite the selfish cuddler, I'll refuse to share you with anyone else, and will probably wake up tomorrow morning with possibly spooning you from behind happily like the cuddler I am." Mamoru grinned, with raising his eyebrow suggestedly as Usagi laughed a high pitched giggle that was music to his ears, as she grabbed his arm suddenly.

"That sounds wonderful, come on, let's get upstairs, it's late, and the sooner we can get to cuddling and kissing in my warm bed full of blankets, the better Mamo-Chan." Usagi grinned, pulling him alongside her as they ventured up the stairs.

"Got it. One bed with pillows and blankets for cuddle-kiss-snuggling for Mr. Mamoru Chiba and Ms. Usagi Flowers, party of two." Mamoru's voice echoed from up the stairs followed by Usagi's magical laughter.

End

* * *

Author's Ending Notes:

There we go. My take on 'Scott Pilgrim vs The World' main character ship done Usagi/Mamoru style completed. I hope everyone enjoyed reading. If you were at all at any time confused if you have never read the comic/graphic novel series of 'Scott Pilgrim' or had seen the movie of the series, I am sorry to hear that. (Seriously, you need to go get the books to read it and get the movie to watch it because you don't know what you are missing!) I hope to see you all again in the next prompt, until then please read/review!

 **Next Prompt: Advice Letter Column Writer, "Dear Bunny".**


	4. Dear Bunny

Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation are if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for lawsuit!

Last time I checked, I don't own anything. Nope. Sadly. Sorry.

Author's Note: Greetings everyone. I'm sorry it's been a while since I last posted a new story, new chapter to stories, or drabble/prompt to this series. So sorry! Real life of college art classes, a busy schedule of art assignment projects, and cats took over my free time. Sorry! But now I have returned with a brand new prompt/drabble, and there will be more coming along in the upcoming weeks ASAP. (Especially when I in a week coming up will be on my long awaited college spring break holidays!)

I would personally like to thank my fellow co-writer/author, fellow moonie, and now officially my Beta-Reader Queen Risa for taking the time to assist me in beta-ing this prompt. Thank you so much my beloved Queen Risa! (I greatly appreciate the support and help you've given me over the last couple of chaotic weeks.) I hope you all will pay Queen Risa's page a visit here on the site, she has some awesome stories of her own, including a Sailor Moon story that she and I have co-written together called, _'The Thin Line Between Lover and Foe'_. There will be an update to that story with a brand new chapter in the coming weeks ASAP from us for you all to read, I promise. ;)

I hope everyone also has a Happy Easter Sunday today and April's Fool's Day if you celebrate either or both holidays! Here we go with the brand new drabble story, please enjoy reading.

* * *

 **Prompt # 4: A character being in a dream job, where he or she offers relationship advice in a relationship advice column or another type of column.**

 **Title: Seeking Love Advice from "Dear Bunny"**

* * *

 _"Dear Bunny,_

 _Hi, my name is Jun, I am in my first year of high school, I love American Comics like D.C. as well as typical girl mangas, and I am in a bit of a pickle. What should I do with my boyfriend for our first official anniversary, gift wise? Our anniversary is coming up in a month, and it's been maybe a couple of months since he started asking me to go steady with him. I was thinking of getting him comic but the thing is, he has every kind of comic in his comic and manga collection. Please Bunny-san, HELP!_

 _Sincerely, Jun a.k.a. "Stressed and Frantic"_

"Hmm...she sounds like she is definitely in a pickle, especially if it's geek girl and geek boy first love romance," Ami commented, looking over Usagi's shoulder to read the email on the laptop screen.

"Hai. She sounds like it, first loves are always important," Usagi mused. "Hm...I think I know how to help her. I'll definitely read Jun's letter on the air for tomorrow's segment." She began to print out a copy of the email with the girl's words of distress, a smile lighting her features. "Ahhh, I just love my job and being able to help our fellow geek girls when they write-in to my email through the KF-Tokyo's Online Radio and Podcasts station's Juuban Geeks Show Podcast Radio Hours."

Usagi Tsukino was a 18 year old working as an intern at the radio station in Tokyo, handing out mail, getting coffee for her boss, the infamous radio D.J. Jadeite Hirsio, who hosted the podcast show, 'Jadeite and Kunzite's Geek Talk', alongside his best friend and co-host Kunzite Oden. The two men would, for a few evening hours on Fridays and Saturdays, talk about things in the geek world culture, such as cosplay (costume play), news related to sci-fi and horror movies, online fandom news of the geek culture, nerd debates of favorite cult classics, American geek culture, comic conventions, and various other things.

Usagi remembered how she had first gotten the job through her best friend Rei. When the raven-haired priestess had started dating Jadeite, she had introduced him to her circle of friends, Usagi included. After getting to know her and learn that she was an unapologetic geek girl, who loved attending her share of comic conventions with Naru and Minako, as well as loving to give advice to others, Jadeite had seen an opportunity with Usagi. The blonde man, with a cocky but friendly personality, offered Usagi two opportunities in working alongside him at the radio station; first, interning time to time for him as a 'legit job', and second, on air with him, more specifically doing the online emails and becoming the relationship advice geek girl for their show.

Once Jadeite had proposed the idea to Usagi and Rei, the three of them tried pitching it to Kunzite and their bosses. Eventually, "Dear Bunny" was born with Usagi as Geek Girl "Bunny", the girl who received emails and letters asking for advice, reading them out loud and offering her advice on them with Jadeite and Kunzite join in as well. "Dear Bunny" had become a hit with the listeners once it started months ago, making 'Geek Talk' rocketing in radio ratings.

Usagi had also become slightly famous in her hometown of Juuban, once word had gotten out about her joining Jadeite and Kunzite's act. It was all thanks to Kunzite's girlfriend (and her best friend since high school), newly found popstar Minako Aino, who blabbed her mouth too much in interviews she did for her record label, shamelessly promoting her boyfriend's job and her favorite bun headed rabbit. Time to time in the mountains of emails and letters addressed to the radio station, Usagi still felt blown away when admirers and fans of hers would send her various kind gifts, from pocky, candy, stuffed bunnies, bunny trinkets, various comics, some of her favorite manga or comic series she'd talk about over the radio. It just touched her.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself Usagi," Ami beamed, walking to her side of the booth. "I'm happy for you. It must be fun, getting recognized for your hard work as a radio D.J. And just working from your laptop answering letters anywhere besides talking at the radio station." They were sitting at from Makoto's coffee and pastry shop "Kino's Java and Bakery", which sat on the west side of Tokyo's downtown district.

Usagi smiled. "Hai, it's rewarding in itself. Though, sometimes it can be overwhelming sometimes with fans sending me too many manga or comic goodies," she sighed. "If I get a double copy of anything I already have, I raffle them off to listeners on the radio. Or I put them into a box pile to take down to the local hospitals and donate them to younger patients who are sick to make them feel better," Usagi mused, smiling further as she picked up her tall cup, sipping at her coconut boba-milk flavored tea.

"That's always nice. Let me know if you need me to take any more down to the hospital during my shift tonight," Ami glanced at her watch. "Oh I better get going, I promised to meet my mother for a late get together dinner plus some early shopping at the Juuban mall. Later Usagi," Ami fare-welled, giving her blonde best friend a quick hug before leaving. Usagi waved at her back, returning to her laptop after.

"Let's see, who else has emailed me," the blonde mused to herself. "I'll check one more email before I head down to the radio station. Ah! Here's one...strange email."

She found herself squinting her eyes to make sure she was reading the name correctly. "What kind of username is _'DoctorEarthProtector'_? A protector of our planet who's a doctor? Weird. Let's see what he or she wants advice on from the bunny D.J. Me," Usagi mused as she clicked on the mysterious email handler.

* * *

"Good evening listeners! This is your favorite king of the radio, D.J. Geeks Jadeite," a blonde-haired man spoke into his microphone set. Sitting at the round table in the recording studio booth, he grinned as he pushed a button on the switch boards, causing loud various melodies of theme songs from cartoons and sci-fi movies to be heard on the air.

"Joining him is the second ruler of our live domain, here in the batcaves of what one would call a nerd's office paradise, is I Kunzite," a man with long white-blonde hair, and killer bright grey-blue eyes chuckled into his own mic, sitting next to Jadeite while a third companion sat across from them at the table.

"And joining these two hopeless nerds is your favorite geek-girl warrior and relationship advice-giver, Bunny! You all are listening to 'Jadeite and Kunzite's Geek Talk' here on KF-Tokyo's Juuban Geek Shows Live Online Radio Podcast!" Usagi cheerfully exclaimed into her own microphone, sitting back on the comfortable wheeled chair, the laptop before her.

"Thanks Bunny, I hope all of our listeners are having a great evening on this Friday. Anyone up to talking about the latest in geek news? Kunzite, anything new to report?" Jadeite asked. Kunzite nodded, grabbing a couple of papers before him.

"Nothing much to report, though apparently there has been rumors of yet another Godzilla movie to be made in the works in our home country. Guess they're still sore after that last Godzilla disaster that was done in America. I saw it in theatres when it came out, and honestly, I didn't think it was that bad. At least it was better than that 1998 movie America did..." Kunzite drawled with a chuckle as his companions both eyed him with annoyance.

"I thought we all had agreed to never, ever, ever bring up that 1998 American attempt again. after last month's firestorm it caused callers to call in and complain like crazy Kunzite," Jadeite sighed.

"Agreed, let's not discuss Godzilla. Moving on, last week's call-in-discussion that we had with the listeners was about the better fighting game. Mortal Kombat Vs. Street Fighter, classic arcade games of the 90's that were quite fun. I think that was a positive with listeners," Usagi chimed in, trying to switch conversation gears.

"That was quite the morning debating on Saturday, as you all know I was Mortal Kombat while these two idiots were defending Street Fighter," Kunzite scoffed. "Safe to say they had put up a good fight and all of our callers who had called in or took to the message boards on our station's website, seemed to take their side in the war. I'll win in the next debate," Kunzite spoke, sounding amused by their last conversation debate.

"That's because Street Fighter is a classic, with Chun Li," Jadeite quipped, finally moving on. "So, what do you guys think about the latest craze about all of the Marvel Movies leading up to the whole Civil War battling in the future films coming out? Anyone have a favorite hero crush?"

"Black Widow, there's just something about her that reminds me of my girlfriend. Maybe it has to do with how she can be coy and all business when battling." Kunzite answered.

Usagi nodded in agreement. "Fair enough, she's attractive. However, if I had to go with a girl crush on a female heroine, I would have to pick Scarlet Witch because of how they did her justice in the films. I was impressed. But man crush wise, my geek girl heart is devoted to the second man who took over the reigns of being Captain America and once was a bad boy. The Winter Soldier, James "Bucky" Barnes. There was just something about the actor who nailed it portraying him in the films...totally a babe and badass." Usagi sighed into her mic, hands on her headphones as she leaned into the table.

"Typical, of course you'd pick Bucky. Women. If I had to go crush wise, it would be Agent Maria Hill because she's a go-getter and all business. As for man crush...no one can top Tony Stark the Iron Man," Jadeite answered, ignoring how Usagi and Kunzite both rolled their eyes at his answer.

"Sure. Whatever. Alright, now that we've gotten confessions out of the way, I think it's time for the usual lettering and advice giving 'Dear Bunny', where our girl here Bunny gives you nerds and geeks advice that you've either written and sent by via mail or to Bunny's official email online."

"Thanks Kunz," Usagi beamed, already pulling up her mail. "Alrighty, let's get to the first email I received earlier today. A girl calling herself Jun a.k.a. _'Stress and Frantic'_ wrote to me seeking advice on what to get her boyfriend as a gift for their first-year anniversary together. Mind you, this girl's a freshman in high school," Usagi answered, reading the email she had received from the teenage girl.

Jadeite chuckled. "Looks like it's serious between those two then. Hm...if you're listening to our show Jun, be ready to take some notes on the advice Bunny is going to give you."

Usagi leaned in closer to her mic. "Jun, there's plenty of ways you can go about making it something for him to remember. Option one, why not get him a few of his favorite comic characters comic variety issues and gift basket them with his favorite sodas, candy, or snacks? Maybe buy some comics that are outside of his genre?"

"Option two, you could try getting him a t-shirt or hat with his favorite comic or manga series or character if he's into DC or Marvel like you are. There's so many things you could do. Just think it over and remember what he likes, I wish you the best of luck."

"Good advice, here's hoping that Jun figures it out and amazes that boyfriend of hers."

"Hopefully Jed. Alright, let's get to the next email I received." Usagi swirled her finger on the touch pad of her laptop. "This one was 'interesting'. Especially after I found it underneath so many submitted emails in my inbox today before I came in. I think what led me to skipping other emails sent in, was this guy's username on his email address. When I started reading it, it shocked me because I've never received an email asking for specific advice on romance like how he did," Usagi's voice held amusement and some excitement, as she clicked on that specific email on her laptop, bringing it up.

"Really? Do tell," Kunzite drawled, looking curious as did Jadeite.

"Let me read this out loud, you all will find it so sweet and romantic," Usagi cooed. "Here it is."

 _'Dear Bunny,_

 _I have been listening to your voice on the radio since the first time you started co-hosting with your other D.J.'s. You are quite amusing and entertaining, but most of all, I admire how positively you can give advice to so many listeners. I am in need of advice. You see there's this girl in my life who I have been in love with since, well forever! We met when she was in high school, through my best friend, a mutual friend of hers as well. She and I are complete polar opposites in every way. She's the kind of geek girl who will read anything that's a comic book or manga, pig out on anything that's food related, and play video games._  
 _I am neither of those things. I was a scholarly type of student that later went into studying medicine and now I am a doctor, hence the name. She became the sort of girl with her skills working in the realms of entertainment and media related to her hobbies. She works for a entertainment company, time to time gets to travel to comic conventions, participates in cosplays for fun, and even gets paid to play video games at gaming events all around Tokyo. She's the most amazing and unique girl and, I have never truly told her how I felt._  
 _In our relationship, previously when we were younger, we never got along until eventually we started over becoming friends. She has no idea how much I actually care for her. I am completely and madly in love with this girl, but I'm not entirely sure at how to ask her out, or tell her this. Previously, I have dated girls in past relationships who weren't like her; what kind of girls would be into comic books, gaming, or nerdology fandoms, or had hobbies like 'she' is. Can you offer me some advice? I am in love with her, but don't know where to start or how to approach her. I've battled with trying to write you this email seeking your advice for days. Can you help me?_

 _Sincerely, 'DoctorEarthProtector' '._

Finishing the lengthy love letter, Jadeite sighed. "Wow. That sounds like he's in quite the dilemma. Especially with his dream girl being a polar opposite of him." He felt so captivated by the letter when Usagi had read it out loud.

"Yeah, it sounds like he really is in love with this geek dream girl of his. I hope you can help him Bunny," Kunzite added in, nodding to Usagi who sat back against her chair.

"I think I know how to help him completely," she concluded. "I hope you are out there listening tonight to our program _'DoctorEarthProtector'_ , because here's the advice you are seeking from me, the Bunny. It's clear to me that you definitely are in love with this girl, quite clear. It sounds like her being the total opposite of the other kinds of girls you'd otherwise date previously, is a good thing. Seriously, opposites can and do attract as they say," Usagi began softly into her microphone. Prepping herself, she took a sip of tea from her Captain America mug, sitting it back down.

She sighed and began. "My honest advice is this: Tell her how you feel. I think maybe being her friend is a positive thing, you know what she likes and dislikes like her favorite kind of comics, mangas, movies, music, or other fandom geek culture. Start there, why don't you try asking her out on a not so-usual date? Ask her if she'd like to test the waters with having a date night with you. Invite her over to your place for dinner, make something she enjoys eating, like her favorite meal or maybe take-out. Rent some of yours or her favorite movies on vhs cassette tapes or dvds, or go on Netflix. Dinner, a movie, and maybe gift her a stuffed kawaii plushie or comic of her favorite superhero or heroine doesn't hurt either.

"Then just tell her how you really feel and hope that she says yes, that she does feel the same way as you do about her. That's all you can do Dr. Earth Protector. If she sees how much effort you put into that date and if you confess your honest feelings for her, wanting to be more than friends, I'm pretty positive you'll be fine. I think that she'll be a keeper and the one for you. If not, well, there's always plenty of other geek girls in the seas of geek culture for you. I hope my advice helps Doctor." Ending her advice, Usagi leaned back satisfied and hoping that maybe with her words, the mystery doctor will be brave enough to go after his dream girl. The best perk of her job was helping people find their loves.

"Excellent advice for that Romero, way to go Bunny," Kunzite concluded. "Alright everyone, we're going to take a quick fifteen minute break before we come back on the air. When we come back, we'll be discussing comic convention cosplay costumes do's and don't."

Jadeite flipped a switch turning the mics off, and they all removed their headphone sets for a break. Usagi felt the giddiness in her stomach as she closed the laptop on her letters, happy to have helped but couldn't help wonder who Doctor Romero was.

* * *

Usagi yawned tiredly as she exited the elevator, making it to her floor of the apartment building.  
It had been a long three hours on the podcast radio home front for her, Jadeite, and Kunzite. Another evening of geek conversations, debates, the usual. She was ready to go into her apartment to take a rest soaking in her bathtub and eating a pint of some ice cream before figuring out what to do for a late dinner alone.

As she turned left at the hallway towards her apartment marked 'C39', she froze. Standing next to her closed door was Mamoru. He looked nervous standing there, holding what looked like to be a animal-plush doll of the Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, comic books, a take out bag of some sorts, and a single red rose.

Confusion clouded her thoughts and she approached the sweating man at her door.

"Evening Mamoru, what brings you here?" she asked, looking utterly confused seeing him there.

He partially jumped and turned to her with wide eyes. "Evening Bun-eh Usagi...I heard you on your radio show during my car ride home from my shift at the hospital," Mamoru answered with a nervous smile on his face.

"Really? I thought only Motoki and the girls listened from time to time...what's all this?" She asked, motioning to the items in his hands.

He looked down at his filled arms, sweat drops rolling down his face. "This rose, build a bear Bucky Winter Soldier bear, Captain America comic issues, and this bag of your favorite Thai Curry and Chinese takeout…..it's for you." She blinked, taking his words in full.

Noticing her look he continued and confessed. "I thought I'd take your advice you gave me on the air, and do what you suggested. Would you go on a indoor date with me, 'Bunny'?"

Everything clicked then. Younger they fought, he was a doctor, she was a geek girl and-and...

"Rei told me on the phone that you have Netflix and have been dying to watch the new season of Stranger Things," Mamoru grinned, handing her the rose and bear as she looked on in shock, blushing.

She couldn't believe it! This whole time- "That was...you...you are in...with me? I...OMG...he's so cute, you even got his little Winter Soldier face mask on him with his red star symbol on the fake metal fabric arm! I haven't even got those issues of Captain America yet! That curry smells good...I trust you ordered it without carrots right?," Usagi stumbled out but managed to collect herself with a small smile, accepting the gifts while looking at him.

He smiled. "No carrots in the curry, I ordered extra steamed rice and a couple of egg rolls to go with the fried noodles and sweet-sour pork you love getting," he answered.

"You know me so well," she laughed.

"So, is it a date?" Mamoru asked, his smile growing wide as Usagi unlocked her apartment door, motioning him to follow her.

"It's definitely a first late night date for us tonight Dr. Earth Protector," she walked backwards into her apartment. "Lucky that I read your email last during my advice segment. Plus, do you know how long I have been waiting for you to finally make my dreams of you asking me out a reality?"

He set down the last of the date-night materials on the counter. "Do you know how long I've been dreaming of you saying 'yes' to a date?"

Usagi stared at him in awe, seeing the sincerity in his dark eyes that made her knees go weak. "No…..no I don't but I would love to hear all about it Doctor."

 **\- End -**

* * *

Author's Ending Notes:

Another prompt/drabble is finished. Please let me know what you all thought of it, whether good, okay, bad, loved it, disliked it, or hated it. But please remember, that there is a difference between leaving a review and leaving a rude off handed comment. I say this with heart and politeness, and a lot of thought on my mind, after what I had received a couple of weeks ago, which I had a conversation with Queen Risa about it in deep conversation privately online. A reviewer for a prompt, drabble, or one of my stories who read one of my works, had decided to leave a review as a "guest", clearly coming off as rude in his/her review by informing me that "This story is 'promising' and really 'cute', BUT..." they had "strongly felt" I had needed to get a beta-reader because they felt they needed to give me 'proper advice'.

(Ironically, I had at that time had a Beta-Reader, and was getting another Beta-Reader a.k.a. Said mentioned partner in crime writing above mentioned in previous author's notes.)

Any other authors, writers in fandom probably can relate to how I felt at the time; I felt very dumb, started to question myself, writing, and doubt myself despite having just had a Beta-Reader when that 'suggested' review was sent in, by someone "guesting" themselves. But, after a while, I had let their offhanded comment go, since said reviewer didn't have the guts to drop their actual user name in their review. (I honestly don't know whether said user/reviewer is a fan fiction writer, or if is probably a reader troll. Who knows.) And, I kept writing with encouragement from my Beta-Reader Queen Risa, giving me much more positive and helpful advice, and to use that rude off handed commented 'review' as fuel to keep on writing, pushing forward.

So here's some advice for newbie readers before leaving reviews, if you are going to leave any constructive criticism in a review or feel you need to leave some 'helpful advice' for any author here in fan fictional or moonie fan fiction world, please let it be actually polite 'constructive' and not rude. Because leaving rude reviews or flames in rude off handed comments disguised as 'constructive' reviews just makes you come off as a jerk with an ego, especially if you're a fellow author., or claim to be one. (Or if you feel you need to do more than leave a review or constructive criticism, then don't hesitate to leave me or other authors a message or any questions in a private message to our author page/profile if you must.)

I'd like to thank readers who are still with me and this series, I greatly appreciate your positive feedback and words in reviews. Thank you. Until the next prompt/drabble, farewell.

 **Next Prompt: Teenagers stuck in High School Detention with each other.**

 **.**


	5. High School After School Detention

Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation are if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for lawsuit!

Last time I checked, I don't own anything. Nope. Sadly. Sorry.

Author's Note: Greetings readers. Before you continue to read, I would just like to let you all know that stories in the coming future might be a little delayed being posted not every other day to possibly not for a week or two going by. The reasons why is because I'm currently on a back up laptop that's an older 2005-2006 model so it's a little slower. (My usual HP laptop will be having to have some repairs to it sadly due to hard-drive, and charging battery plug issues. I'm hoping that it can be repaired ASAP and I won't have to break open the joys of my wallet to have to buy a new one, since my good laptop has lasted two years happily.)

So I apologize in advanced if any future drabble chapters, or chapter updates to my other stories aren't posted all at once or constant for the next few weeks. But in positive news, I am now on my holiday Spring Break for a week from classes, and I'll be trying to write more updated chapters/prompts to save for future posting. So that has to be a positive, right? This time, this prompt was inspired by my time and probably others times landing themselves in after school detentions when we were once in junior high or high school.

I would like to give a shout once again to my beloved fellow Moonie Co-Writer and current Beta-Reader Queen Risa. Thanks again for all you do and encourage me to keep writing Risa-Chan. Along with all of my readers and fellow moonie authors who have continued to encourage me on!

Enjoy reading this sixth prompt.

* * *

 **Prompt #5: Teenagers stuck in High School Detention with each other.**

 **Title: "Friday Afternoon"**

* * *

Mamoru Chiba sighed, looking around the small gathering of students stuck in Juuban High School detention.

 _'After-School Detention Rules – No Talking! No Eating! No Leaving! No Horseplay! No Fighting!'_

He frowned, mentally repeating the words on the whiteboard. Haruna-san was the worst teacher to have on detention duty, she always made sure to point the rules out, _literally_ , and yell at anyone that so much as coughed.  
Luckily for them, Ms. Haruna had received a phone call from the school office and had taken off, giving them all a firm look and gruff lecture that instructed them to sit silently and work on any homework they had.  
Mamoru grinned and scoffed, 'cause yeah right!

Mamoru had already finished his algebra homework in the first twenty minutes of being stuck in there, the rest of his homework from other classes could be easily done later that night.

His dark blue eyes looked down at his desk, casting a glance to his bandaged up right hand, still bruised and hopefully, not bloody. _'So what if everyone's favorite Mr. Perfect Class President received a one afternoon detention,'_ he mused to himself. _'It was so worth it for punching that womanizing jerk Kou! That's what the hentai creep gets for groping my girlfriend in the hallways! He's lucky that I only punched him in the nose and held back from killing him. It was probably nothing compared to what Usako did to him though.'_

Oh yes, seeing pretty boy Seiya Kou, the lord of the theater club, getting not only slugged by himself but also kneed in his genitals, multiple times, by his girlfriend's Mary Jane heeled leg had been so worth it! Knowing that the whole student body had witnessed his utter humiliation at the hands (or rather knees) of his beloved Odango Atama and the mere memory of him screaming, hollering in pain, and crying big dopey tears like a newborn, brought a wide smirk to his face.  
Yes, even if the both of them received a warning as well as a detention together, it all had been worth it. One couldn't really blame his girlfriend either. She, like some other girls in the school, couldn't stand how womanizing and how much of a lecherous creep Kou was, always being one for unwanted flirting and making passes on girls who were not interested or already taken.  
Mamoru was relieved that there were other students who had witnessed Seiya's sexual harassment of grabbing Usagi; the creep, from what Umino had gossiped to them and Naru, had received a two week suspension from school.

The dark-haired boy turned in his seat, and smirked as he observed Michiru Kaioh giving her girlfriend, Haruka Tenoh, homemade tattoos with various sharpie markers, doodling big swirly lines and intense images on her arm. Michiru was a true artist, making the planets Uranus and Neptune bound together with hearts in an ocean, looking poetic against tomboy Haruka's slightly sunburned skin. The two had received detention for getting caught making out in the janitor's closet and cutting classes together, well according to the rumor mill (a.k.a. Umino).

A few desks behind them were Minako Aino and Kunzite Amari, mutual best friends that he had with Usagi. The couple were serving time on this lovely day due to being caught text messaging each other constantly underneath their desks during English class, their teacher being Haruna. _'It isn't all that surprising'_ ,Mamoru thought to himself. Minako listened to her iPod shuffle, headphones hooked into her ears, eyes closed with her head back and a content smile on her face, obviously happy to spend the afternoon drowning in music. Next to her was where Kunzite sat, the white-haired student having his face hovering above the screen of his PSP handheld, playing some video or app game. His tongue was sticking out in the corner of his mouth, and every so often Kunzite would make a little noise in his throat and jump a bit in his seat. Mamoru grinned and shook his head, musing how sometimes those two were just too cute together.

The gentle, rhythmic sounds of _'scritch scritch scritch'_ , made Mamoru turn back in his seat, twisting his body around so that he was resting his elbow on the desk, while his good hand held his chin. The high school student grinned lazily at his girlfriend of seven months, Usagi Tsukino.  
His Odango Atama sat in the desk next to him, sketching with pastels and what looked to be color pencils, scattered on her desk space or sticking out from the bunny themed pencil bag. Bright, bold colors appeared on the sketchbook paper with every stroke of her wrist.  
It was pulling Mamoru in completely. He could spend hours, no, *days* just watching Usagi in her element. Whether she was coloring in one of her masterpiece drawings, eating a giant double-fudge sundae, or even reading to him one of her favorite comics or mangas, she was in her element and he loved that he could be apart of seeing it.

Suddenly, the song of scratching noises came to a halt, causing Mamoru to tilt his face up from the illustrated paper to Usagi's face.

"Hey Usako," Mamoru smirked when he saw the small, curious smile appear on Usagi's face.

The golden blonde scrunched up her nose, almost like a rabbit's, and whispered, "Hi Mamo-chan. Boring huh?" She shrugged her shoulders while craning her swan-like neck, silently meaning _'detentions freaking boring, and such a drag, huh?'_.

Mamoru smiled, eyes twinkling in her direction. Any other time, if he were alone or if it were only him and one of his friends like Kunzite or Jadeite in detention together, he would have agreed. But with Usagi sitting there, at peace, and their friends all being, well, themselves, it was just...

" Nah," he whispered back, smile never faltering. "It's not so bad."

"Hai," she replied back with one of her brightest smiles. "Hey, want to see what I made? I drew you as a superhero! You see, superhero Mamo-chan has a cape, a mask, and hat, plus your black tuxedo from when we went to the winter ball together." Usagi excitedly displayed the cartoonish illustration to her boyfriend.

Mamoru bit back his laugh at the drawing. "It's really something, heh. I actually look really good in a mask and top hat, love."

While his eyes took in every inch of the masterpiece, the high schooler took notice of another person in the scene with him, a smirk forming. "Wait, who's that I've got wrapped in my arms, looks like I'm rescuing them," he asked, motioning to his cartoon counterpart, who was protectively cradling a pig tailed blonde in a sailor-like dress.

Usagi giggled, while a mischievous smile played on her baby pink lipstick lips. "That's me Mamo-chan, and that evil looking-sinister-ugly-human-Godzilla like monster on the ground is Seiya-zilla baka. You, of course, slugged him to protect and rescue me. See!"

"Ah, I see it now," Mamoru squinted his dark blue eyes to examine the hideous 'monster', "This looks just like Seiya, you drew the exact expression that he had on his face after I slugged him, well done Usako."

"I know," she mused with another giggle. "I hoped that I was able to capture the fear and horror right."

"Can I have this," Mamoru asked. "I wanna have this framed and then maybe I'll see if Umino and Ryo are interested in putting this in the art and student life section for the school newspaper's next issue." Mamoru smirked and found himself echoing a few laughs as Usagi kept giggling some more at his suggestion.

He watched on as she struggled to keep her laughs quiet while her baby blues dazzled.

Yeah, detention wasn't so bad. Not when he had Usagi right there with him.

 **The End**

* * *

Author's Ending Notes:

I hope everyone liked reading this one. I thought having a little comedy-humor-fluff-romance in one would be entertaining. I hope it was enjoyed. I'm sorry if it was a little shorter than other prompts/drabbles, sometimes they'll be short or long depending on how long I feel like each story should be written.

If there were any Seiya fans, fan girls, or Team Seiya lovers out there who weren't happy as what had befallen him due to ahem, Usagi's "knees and mary jane heeled feet", I'm not sorry. Hehe, nor do I feel guilty for writing what had happened to him. To be perfectly honest, I never had cared for him in the anime season of Sailor Stars concerning trying to move in on Mamo-Chan's Usako, and that flipping their photo together in Usagi's bedroom in that one scene episode! (My loyal Beta Queen Risa can back me up in support in this!)

Also, don't hesitate to message or review if you have any questions.

I am also opened to taking in challenge requests for any Usa/Mamo Prompt-Drabbles ideas or worded subject themes if you'd like to ask me to try writing in future Prompt-Drabbles in this series. I do accept any Prompt-Drabble Requests if anyone would like to ask for one or any as long as it's Usagi/Mamoru related, and isn't too weird/strange, creepy, or disturbing. (All I ask is that no one makes it "weird", literally. So please, do not make it a 'weird' request for me.) I accept all requests in reviews, or sent to me directly via private message at my author page here on the site. Depending on how many requests I receive, what is being request, I may write it or may not; that will just depend on whether or not if I think the challenge prompt is something that I'd be interested in writing. If you do send me a prompt/request that I like and do write, I will in Author's Notes definitely give you a personal shout thanks and credit for the prompt.

Until the next prompt-drabble chapter, have a great day/night readers.

 **Next Prompt: High School Yearbook Editor having to deal with an upset School Club President concerning the School Yearbook.**


	6. Motel Rejected

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation are if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for lawsuit!

Last time I checked, I don't own anything. Nope. Sadly.

 **Author's Note:**

Greetings Readers, Reviewers, and Fans. I am terribly sorry that it's taken quite some time for this series of various drabbles to be updated. Sorry, real life along with writer's blocks, getting ankle injured/ankle summer term recovering, plus being occupied with writing Sailor Moon Fan Fiction Challenge Drabble/Short Stories on Tumblr have been occupying my time.

Speaking of that, keep a look out on my author page here on fan for my upcoming Mamoru themed series of various one-shot stories for the "Mamoru Chiba Week 2018: Writer's Challenge", that will be held from July 29th through August 4th 2018.

So keep a look out for that challenge write up series when I post it then next week everyone.

Alright, I know this new prompt/chapter write up drabble according to the last one was suppose to be 'High School Yearbook Editor', but that one is currently being Beta-Read by my wonderful Beta Queen Risa at the moment. So, I decided to post for you another prompt drabble that has been finished written/beta-read earlier, so there will be from switching around for all of your reading pleasure everyone. Thanks goes again to my wonderful fellow moonie writer/author, moonie fellow fan, and Beta Queen Risa who enjoyed Beta-ing this one getting a chuckle out of it.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

 **Prompt #6 : Questionable Hotel or Motel, Annoyed Wife, Paranoid Husband**

 **Title: "Mamoru's Paranoia and Usagi's Worst Weekend Romance"**

* * *

Mamoru grasped at the small rectangle of clear green bar soap, giving it a small sniff; he frowned before setting it back down in it's dish on the tiled counter of the shoebox sized bathroom he was standing (more like hunching over) in. The soap didn't feel quite new or even sanitary to him. Having gone through his tour of the entire living space, this just wouldn't do, not if his inner neat-cleaning sense had anything to say about it.

This 'love motel' idea just didn't sit well with him, especially since the two of them were supposed to be on a spur of the moment romantic weekend getaway out of Juuban, out of Tokyo actually.

He had assumed that most romance themed motel-hotels on the usual tourist highways were quiet, charming little pieces of heaven for couples to get away. They were places that looked like they were plucked out of one of those romance movies that Usagi would watch and always gush about. Or even like those soap operas that his mother-in-law Ikuko would go on and on about when they were over at the house.

This place, looked more out of a horror movie that even he would hide behind covers for. This definitely wasn't what he had in mind for living quarters when they decided to pull over for the first night of their weekend getaway to the hot springs.

Mamoru came only to one conclusion: this was all Motoki's fault. It had to be his fault, after all, he was the one who kept insisting that he and Usagi had to getaway for once in their busy lives.

 _'Just pack up your bags, get out of the city for the weekend,'_ Mamoru mocked in his head, imagining Motoki's shining face. _'Take one weekend off at the hospital, and tell Usagi to do the same. I'm sure that 'Cabin Sushi' can handle one weekend without their favorite friendly hostess working.'_

 _'The two of you haven't spent any time together since your honeymoon in Hawaii, and that was nearly a year ago. You both are workaholics, you with your hospital shifts, and her studying hard to get an art degree at Tokyo U. Take a spur of the moment weekend getaway, it'll be a great idea',_ Motoki had happily convinced him weeks ago.

Oh, what a fool he had been.

"You know, I just don't know Usako," he called, looking through the bathroom doorway at Usagi, who was sprawled out on the bed lazily while looking all the bit comfortable, "Maybe we should...go somewhere else."

Her head flew up to look at him. "What? What's wrong with this place? It's not so bad and I think it'll do," she conceded, looking at him strangely as he wrung his hands nervously, "Besides, it's only for the night and it's pretty comfy actually." To show her point, she stretched her arms against the comforter and sheets.

"This place is alright, it's pretty..." he trailed off, eyes roaming over the low-light, pee yellow bathroom. _'Cheap? Probably already used? Not clean? Crappy?'_

Usagi sighed. At this point in their relationship, and marriage, she was so used to her diva-high expectations-husband, that it really didn't phase her as much when he became so….high maintenance.

"What's so bad about it?" Usagi asked defeated, not minding the room at all. The bedspread and pillows were a soft cotton and felt comfortable, the heater along with the AC unit both seemed to be actually fucking work, while the whole room itself had a pretty good vibe for just an overnight stay.

A pale-faced Mamoru stepped out of the bathroom, frowning with his arms crossed over his chest. The motel room just wouldn't do for him and his wife. He just...he just didn't like the place, that was all, with it's crooked landscape hangings and spotty carpet and icky soap.

He missed their nice, big bed at home with their 100% cleaned cotton sheets, the floor to ceiling windows that gave beautiful views of downtown, the smooth dark wood floors, and the vanilla- scented liquid soap that sat at the bathroom sink.

This...this was not home.

"I mean...for one, the soap just sucks. I mean look at it," he ventured back into the room, coming back with the bar of soap clearly presented, "I think it's been used before, how is that in any way hygienic or safe?"

"Oh my god," Usagi mumbled, bringing a hand to massage her forehead.

"And honestly, this room looks like something out of that horror movie Psycho, with the murder in the shower," he explained with concerned eyes, pausing, "I'm going to check to the shower." He quickly turned and walked back into the bathroom, personally going to inspect the bathtub, not fully convinced that it was cleaned from the last guests who had stayed here.

"Seriously Mamo-chan, you're going to check the bathtub," she whined, before a devious idea came to light. "I guess we're not going to be soaking in a nice hot bubble bath together before having a nice snuggle and some sexy time in this bed then..." Usagi called out, loud enough for him to hear it.

"Usako, I don't trust this tub. Call the motel front desk. We're getting another room, a much cleaner and safer sanitary looking room," Mamoru responded frantically as he took note of each scratch or spot on the tub surface, never-minding what Usagi had just said.

The blonde sighed. "You know it would be a shame if we didn't use this nice comfortable bed," she tried again, pulling her top up to expose the creamy skin of her stomach, "Maybe you should just come over here and join me Mamo-chan."

Finally, to her relief, she heard quick footsteps. "I knew you wou-"

"Get up."

Her eyes flew open. "What?"

Mamoru was already pulling at the sheets, causing her to sit up right. Sensing her staring, he turned to give her an incredulous look. "What if this 'bed's comfortable, nice sheets' has bed bugs or mites Usako?!"

Usagi could only stare in disbelief, her mouth agaped and blonde eyebrow cocked.

Her husband was completely insane.

As much as she loved him, adored him with all her heart...when his germ and cleaning neat-freak phobia reared its clean-shaved face, like now as he ripped apart the white sheets of their bed, he was completely insane.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Ending Notes:**

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this short AU story. This one was inspired by let's face it, how much of a clean-neat freak that Mamoru just seems to be sometimes in both the manga and anime series. Seriously, the man's apartment is beyond organized and clean-spotless, he probably suffers from being cleaning obsessed OCD or being a medical major later possibly doctor, and later on as King of Crystal Tokyo, probably cannot stand anything of messes or dirty things related to potential dirty rooms or anything that could be contaminated with germs, etc. (Mind you, that's just my opinion.) This story led to hilarious ideas about that, then throw in people who sometimes complain about places they stay the night at via hotels, motels, etc about their room not being "ideal", etc.

I will be trying to get the next story prompt out ASAP. That will all depend on my Beta-Reader Queen Risa. Please my readers don't be harsh on her as my Beta due to my lack of updates to this story waiting for my Beta-Read prompts to be resent to me by her, she's been so busy with work, working on all of her wonderful stories. Plus my beloved Beta has been getting ready for packing and soon within this ending/remaining next summer month will be doing the great big move to University. I'm so proud of her going on her new/next adventure going to University! (Plus, I just registered for classes for my final upcoming end of August for Fall Semester at my city college. It'll be my last Fall term there until plans for apply transfer for art majoring at University and plans to graduate from city college later next Spring in 2019. So with more behavioral sciences and art courses in Fall, I might be a little occupied too unfortunately.)

So, the next couple of prompts will be posted ASAP depending on both mine and my Beta's schedules. Sorry.

Until the next story prompt, enjoy reading/reviewing, sending in any prompt/drabble Usa/Mamo requests you may have!

 **Next Prompt: It's a surprise Prompt/Drabble.**


	7. High School Yearbook Editor

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way affiliated with Sailor Moon; Sailor Moon the Manga (Comic/Graphic Novel series) was created and owned legally by it's creator Naoko Takeuchi, while other companies have or had prior licensing rights to the original Anime and various reboot Anime Series Sailor Moon, such as companies being Toei Animation, Madmen Entertainment, VIZ Media, DIC Media, Cloverfield Media, etc. The characters contained herein are not mine. The only thing I own rights to or creation are if any of my original characters are in this fan fictional story. No money is being made from this fan fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing! Thus no need for lawsuit!

Last time I checked, I don't own anything. Nope. Sadly.

 **Warning:** AU setting! Mentions of Mature themes in this prompt of Sex, Drugs, Alcohol Drinking, Teenagers being complete Idiotic Teenagers. Some Out Of Character (OOC) happening, Minako being Minako! You've been warned!

 **Author's Note:**

Well readers, it looks like you don't have to wait long for this prompt, due to the fact that Beta-Reader literally just sent it to me an hour or so ago, so another new chapter/story to read!

Thank you to those who had read/reviewed in the last story prompts posted.

I would like to reply to a few questions I had received from reviewers/readers in the last drabble posts:

Aine: Thanks for enjoying the last prompt. More AU story prompts or drabbles of Usagi and Mamoru in High School? There might be some more lined up in future writing to be posted down the road. If you'd like to request a specific AU High School prompt or drabble fill free to request one in your next review or private message me directly here on fan on my profile author page.

Kasienda: Thanks, sometimes Mamoru just has to be in detentions in stories with the high school AU or in season series canon plots. It's so much fun! Incorporating their super hero alter-egos in Usagi's drawing had just felt so right, so glad I went with my original idea for it.

Moon Bunny: Thank you my dear! Your prompt/drabble request shall be done! It'll be written and posted up later ASAP once I can get around to it. It'll take me sometime to think about how I'd like to go about writing that one, alongside researching things for it. Hope that's cool.

Moonlight Usagi-Chan: Thank you for your sweet review. Sometimes I find writing from certain characters perspectives or points of view to be tricky. Writing a perspective from Mamoru, it honestly was a little hard, trying to channel or get into him...however, writing him from the perspective of him being a teenager, around close to the same age as Usagi, attending the same school and having a reason to be in detention with her and their friends, it helped a lot!

Queen Risa: Thank you lovely, glad you enjoyed that last one and are looking forward to more in the future.

Guest: Thanks for the review, I'm a little confused to your request. Like the girls vs. the guys in a bet concerning competing or battling in actual dancing? Or do you mean like playing a dance video game like the Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) series of games in arcades? This one...I'm not really sure if it's something I could pull off writing, or if I'm interested in writing as a drabble in the future. Honestly, I'll have to really think about it, and think it over if I could ever pull off writing something like that. I honestly don't know.

All Guest Reviewers who begged/yelled/pleaded for updated chapters: Thank you all, sorry it took time for updates to this series. Sorry.

Major thanks, love, and kudos as always to my Beta-Reader and fellow Author writing partner in crime Queen Risa. Thank you my fellow moonie!

Enjoy this new AU drabble/prompt everyone!

* * *

 **Prompt # 8: High School Yearbook Editor having to deal with an upset School Club President concerning the School Yearbook.**

 **Title: "The Bitching-Complaints and Woes of Teen Mamoru Chiba"**

* * *

Mamoru's right eyebrow scrunched up as he examined the glossy image before him.

He bit his lip, wondering if it was possible to fit anymore pictures of the cheerleader and pom-pom girls squads into the yearbook, without taking out something from the other activities such as girls basketball, dance, or lacrosse teams (He didn't want to start another round of protests from the sport teams like last week with the boys varsity football and lacrosse teams.)

If it was up to him however, the teen would have gladly tossed all of the cheerleader and girls pom-pom squads annoying selfies, halftime shows, and competition photos out the window, but sadly it was out of his hands.

No, it was up to the president of the yearbook committee, Saori Kubo, and the bitch just so happened to be on the cheerleader squad as a flier. So Mamoru, despite being everyone's first pick for the job, and a top honors student (having top ranking test scores that were second only to Ami Mizuno's scores), was the lowly yearbook editor that had no say in the matter.

"Mamoru! Hello! Clark Kent-wanna-be-with-the-glasses, over here! Hey! Mamoru! Oh Mamoru-Sempai!"

Mamoru looked up, his dark blue eyes wide behind the specs of his reading glasses, shock filling his body at the shout of his name. A frown mixed with a scowl and a very evident annoyance quickly replaced his initial shock at the sight of Minako Aino, a junior girl who played on the volleyball team, and was the bane of Mamoru's existence.

She was loud, ditsy, very opinionated, obsessed with one day becoming a J-Pop Idol, and liked to cause trouble. She also had a good heart (when she wasn't using it for evil), and had a massive crush on Mamoru's best friend, Kunzite Saito, fellow senior that had a passion for auto-shop class, always having his nose in a sports magazine, or his hands busy with tools.

"What is it Aino?" Mamoru mumbled, not even bothering to be polite like usual. He already had much more important work to do such as figuring out the situation with chess team and other boring clubs that he very well knew were going to have to get cut out of certain sections.

Man, did he hate his job, he was playing damn god on who was in the yearbook and who wasn't.

Minako didn't let Mamoru's rude tone detour her, choosing instead to throw herself down into the chair next to him, her book bag landing on the dark-haired student's organized pile of work. "So what's with the rudeness Chiba," she said, unzipping her bag and pulling out a pile of folders of her own, all color coordinated in oranges, reds, and yellow.

Minako was the low man-eh woman so to speak on the totem pole when it came to being on the yearbook committee. Despite having been exceptional in photography classes in the past, Saori had made it clear that they already had more qualified student photographers covering the important aspects in student life, stating that no other photographer positions were left.  
Minako had dared to challenge the older girl last year, almost nearly causing a student riot when she started protesting and yelling in usual Minako fashion and thus caught the eye of the yearbook staff instructor and causing the principal to become involved, demanding that the protesting end.  
Rather than risk scandal, Saori finally gave her a photographer position.  
She had assigned her to work under Mamoru, as his very own personal gopher photographer.

But somehow he felt the action of assigning the blonde to him was revenge for turning the girl down to winter formal, but why look into things?

Working as the lowest of student staff photographers meant that Minako was forced to go out and take the lowest shooting assignments, like covering the chess meets, the debate team tournaments, etc. All things that Minako had found extremely boring and just hated to cover. Mamoru knew because she was vocal about it, very vocal.

"Anyway, guess what I have? I have pictures," the bubbly blonde announced, a bit too loudly as Mamoru was jarred from his thoughts.

"Please tell me these are from the D and D's actual tournament," he pleaded, "You did photograph everything and not just my best friend, right?" He mumbled on with a sigh, already knowing the answer to his question.

Mamoru had thrown her a bone last week prior, handing her the assignment of covering the Dungeons and Dragons Club's monthly Tournament on the weekend, a certain senior being in attendance. _("Okay why is uber cool and hot Kunzite spending his Saturday at a boring ass nerds and geeks tournament where they play in imagination land like something out of Lord of the Rings?" "Because he also works on the school newspaper and his friends, the Black brothers, are in the D and D Club. Plus he was asked to attend by the club's President, name Tuski or Tachi something.")_

The girl hadn't hesitated and showed up, a Starbucks caramel frappuccino with double the sugar in hand and proceeded to take in the whole tournament, eyes on her white-haired crush.

"Okay, so maybe I didn't take photos of the tournament the entire time since technically, I did take pictures of what was happening, but when I wasn't busy, I was chatting up Kunzite," she defended. "But look! I've got plenty of options we could go with of Kunzite looking wonderful for the section pages of _'Day in the Life of Student Activities'_ ," Minako grinned excitedly, motioning to her colorful folders.

Mamoru frowned, and watched as the red bowed blonde sorted out the four folders, one titled _'Kunzite – Self Portrait of a Handsome God'_ , another _'Kunzite with Fab Three Mamoru, Jadeite, and Nephrite'_ , _'Kunzite looking Sexy in the Auto-Shop Building_ ', and another titled _'Kunzite and Mamoru being Bro's Because the Bromance is Strong!'_. Mamoru vaguely noted that the last folder was pretty thin compared to the rest of the piles. He let out a loud sigh, but decided that sorting through the D and D pictures was far better than looking at the cheerleading squads obnoxious and fake smiles any day.

"Okay, let me see," he murmured, grabbing the Kunzite-Self one. He flipped it open, his frown still in place. It was Kunzite alright, his long unruly white-blonde hair and light tanned skin, his pearly white teeth being presented widely as he was posed by Mamoru's motorcycle.

Mamoru set it to the side and picked up the next one, and again, it was his friend. He repeated the motions and picture after picture of Kunzite here, Kunzite there, and oh look Kunzite and himself when they were dressed up as Gandalf and Frodo of Lord of the Rings for Halloween. It continued on and on; Kunzite with all of their friends, Kunzite with the weird girl Zoisite, who was known as the computer wiz, but had a habit of smoking pot behind the science building.

"Minako," Mamoru sighed, handing back the stacks of photographs. "I love your enthusiasm and energetic personality, really I do," her smile was still large and in place on her face. "But, we can only use one of these photos, and even with that it's pushing it."

Minako's smile faltered for a second before, quickly going back in place. "Okay, I perfectly understand what you're saying Mamoru, I do. I'll just keep all of these for my personal um...photo albums...yeah." She announced, opening the 'Kunzite – Self Portrait of a Handsome God' folder.

"And please, try to use a photo that has as many people in the photograph and not just Kunzite please," Mamoru pleaded at her retreating back as she left the yearbook room. "I really don't need anymore reasons for Saori to bitch at me. I can only do so much as the editor."

Minako's shoulders visibly sagged, before she mumbled a 'fine', and packed up the rest of her stuff. Telling Mamoru that she'd see him later, the door slammed loudly.

Mamoru massaged the bridge of his nose. _'Why couldn't have I picked up a hockey stick or even a football, instead I pick up a stupid camera when I was a kid. Maybe Mom shouldn't have encouraged me to do photography as a hobby when I was ten. Should have done piano like her or joined Dad as a pastry baker.'  
_  
He stole a glance to the stacks of pictures he still had to go through. _'God, I hate my life.'_

* * *

"I hate the yearbook committee," Mamoru complained, leaning against Haruka's bedpost as she passed the lit joint. "Should've just joined band or floral design class."

He took a deep inhale of it, coughing as soon as it entered his throat. He didn't smoke, but he tended to cave into peer pressure with Marijuana, more of the time when he was over at Haruka's place with Michiru.  
It helped him keep his mind off the obvious, like that, Haruka, who was the only girl that held the honor of being considered his best female friend, and Michiru, who he once had a crush on back during their middle school days, were totally doing it as soon as he'd leave Haruka's house.

They thought they were being so secretive and sneaky, but really he just didn't want to have that awkward conversation with them. Ever! It wasn't like their relationship was a secret, everyone in their school knew that the two girls had been a solid item, being insanely in love with each other, dating since Freshman year when they had met in art class.

It wasn't like Mamoru had a problem with any of it, because, hello, in the tenth grade he had once gone down on Beryl Powers, the hot military brat that was a transfer student from America. But that one-time incident didn't lead anywhere between the two of them. Being stuck as partners for a history class project, they had been studying alone in the library after school hours, and somehow they had been ended up in one of the bathroom stalls, making out.  
But again, that had been a one time thing; Beryl and him never hooked up again, her having cornered him in school and demanding that they never speak about it again, mentioning something about being confused, fighting with a boyfriend, hormones, and him being too overachieving for her.

"Really? You hate being on the yearbook committee," Michiru said sarcastically, her head peeking up from over the top of Haruka's bed. "What a coincidence, so do I," she smirked amused, hijacking the joint from Mamoru's hand.

"It's not as bad as the gaming club who play Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat like they are the ultimate religions of gaming," Haruka muttered from her spot next to Mamoru.

Haruka had joined the Arcade Gaming Club in the ninth grade, after her parents kept urging her to join some school related activities instead of obsessing over auto shop, always fixing and driving cars and motorbikes with Kunzite. She had thought a club centered around gaming would be an easy ride, then, she stupidly had found a niche for the games. Her parents forced her to keep on it, relieved over the more "normal" hobby, and had threatened to ground her as well as sell her favorite dirt bike and car away.

Mamoru, reached over and patted the sandy-blonde's arm, he knew her pain. Haruka's parents knew how to blackmail.

"Hey, hey," Michiru called, sitting up on the bed. "You know what we should do, to help end your little misery-pity-party Mamoru-san?," she asked, giggling a little mischievous making it obvious that the pot was making its desired effect on the aqua-haired girl.

"No, what?" Mamoru humored her.

Michiru grinned so wide, her face looked like it was cracked. "We should totally go to what's his name house party!"

"Who," Haruka questioned with a raised blonde eyebrow.

"That one guy who's president of that Dragons whatever club in school. I heard from Setsuna Meioh that the whole club throws house parties all the time. I can text her and find out the address."

Mamoru felt a queasiness about the idea, "I mean it's pretty late-"

"Come on it's not even 5:30 yet! Let's go!"

"It sounds like fun," Haruka lamented easily. "Plus where there's a party, there will be free food and beer. I'm in!"

The dark-haired high school student pondered the invite and felt both sets of eyes on him.

"What do you say, Mr. Perfect Editor," Haruka asked, smirking evilly. "You in Mamoru?"

* * *

Mamoru didn't hit too many parties (well it wasn't like he got invited to a lot of them) but even when he was, he rarely wanted to attend them willingly. He tended to stick to the outer sections at parties like a wallflower, and drown himself in the watered-down booze or cans of beer. If Haruka, Michiru, Kunzite, or the rest of their 'fab duo' of comrades were around, he'd plaster himself to their side, and make random comments about whatever whore was running around without a shirt, or who the drunkest person at the party was.  
But what he did do, from time to time, was attend the D and D parties, whether he was invited to alongside Kunzite, or crash them with Haruka. The parties were a lot like the D and D tournaments and meetings, only not at school.

Basically it was D and D, but better food, pot, and booze. (Among rumors had it that certain members involved in the club had fabulous connections on how to get weed)  
Mamoru, personally, liked to chat up a dorky hot girl (there tended to be many at those places) and at times he honestly felt like he needed a quick make out or romp with a girl in the nearest bathroom. He'd also glue himself to either Haruka or Kunzite's side and try really hard to not be the one who was beyond wasted and running around without clothes.

So far, it was working out real well, especially since the running-around-without-a-shirt person just so happened to be Saori of all people, the girl being beyond wasted and running around hollering and laughing with her cheerleader-skank girlfriends, all making fools of themselves.  
Rolling his eyes at the sight, Mamoru sipped on the red cup, a concoction of mixed vodka and sprite that Yuuichirou Kumada, the host of the party, had handed him.

 _'Not bad for a mixed drink'_ , he thought to himself, noticing Yuuichirou nearby talking to a long dark haired girl with violet eyes who was dressed in a white skirt and red halter top, Minako slinging a long arm around her.

By the looks of it, the girl was the one that Minako often talked about who from the All Girls Catholic School. Rei Hino was her name?

 _'Okay, I'm bored of wall hugging,'_ Mamoru muttered in his mind. _'It's time to find somewhere to sit down at, oh good, an empty couch...or not. Well, she's sitting alone, doesn't look like she'd mind if I sat down.'_ He made a beeline toward the giant screen TV where a old-looking, black leather couch rested next to it, a blond girl occupying one end of the couch.

"Excuse me," Mamoru addressed, trying to grab the girl's attention. "Hey blonde...hello. Mind if I sit here?"

She sighed, annoyed almost. "Does it look like that I give a shit if you sit down? This isn't my house, sit wherever you want to fucking sit," she gruffly spat out. "It's not like Yuuichirou will care, especially with him giving Rei-chan those 'You look so hot tonight babe, let's go upstairs and make out or screw for a little while' eyes."

His own eyes jumped out a little to her answer.

"I give them thirty minutes until they discreetly make their way back downstairs like nothing ever happened. They're so predictable," the girl mumbled sarcastically, as she turned towards him, and went to light up a cigarette with a lighter, designed with moons and stars.

Mamoru's eyes went wide again and he felt his heart start beating a little faster like a snare drum, all for a different reason than before.

 _'Holy shit. She's beautiful. Why haven't I seen her around school?!,'_ he thought to himself, as he continued to stare at the girl, watching her smoke the lit up cigarette.

The teenage girl could indeed turn heads. She was dressed in a black and hot pink loosely knitted sweater with a pink tank top underneath, a high-waisted black mini-skirt on a narrow waist, and her long legs sporting black boots with knee-high gray-pink striped socks.  
Her long golden hair was pinned up in two pigtails with odango-shaped buns on the top. He couldn't help but blush a little bit at seeing her cerulean blue eyes clash beautifully against her pink layers of eye shadow makeup and black eyeliner on her face. How he wished that he was that cigarette stick in between her luscious pink glistening lips.

 _'Okay Chiba, get it fucking together and stop staring at her like she's a double bacon cheeseburger before she thinks you're a creep and kicks your ass or takes that cigarette to your face! Think of something to say now!,'_ his mind raged.

"Did you know smoking cigarettes are bad for you...do you," his lips spilled out. "They'll stunt your growth or give you lung cancer." He began to panic at the sheer stupidity of what he had just said. He was screwed.

"Really," she drawled out. "You don't say. Well, I haven't gotten lung cancer yet seeing how I'm a smoking chain addict like how my dad is with his stressful job. As for my height, it hasn't been stunted yet. What are you, the fucking smoking police or smoking narc?" Long pale beautiful fingers held the cig-stick, blowing a puff of smoke in his direction all the while.

"N-No! I didn't mean to offend you, I really shouldn't be judging you when I honestly don't know you. Do you go to Juuban High?," Mamoru quickly explained, hoping she wasn't offended and would still sit there, willing to talk to him.

"Yeah, you don't know me baka," she exclaimed before she receded back, "Oh, hai. I do go there. Sorry, if I came off as being a bitch. It's just been a real shitty week for me lately. Classes been dragging, that one bitchy senior counselor Haruna has been driving me fucking nuts. Always asking about 'What does everyone's favorite B-Honors student, Queen of the nerds, most creative student want to do with her life after graduation?' Like as if! We've barely just finished winter semester and have barely started spring semester! Does it look like I want to worry about my future after graduating?" the girl rambled on as she motioned around with her hand, taking in puffs of her cigarette in between.

"I know exactly what you mean, my god," Mamoru responded, relieved to have changed the subject to something he could fully understand. "I cannot stand Haruna, she's the worst guidance counselor for us seniors completely! She's beyond obnoxious and last week, I wanted to go off on her when she kept insisting that I shouldn't look into attending university even after I had turned in so many applications for schools like Tokyo University. She felt I should consider starting small at community college, total opposite of what I wanted to do and what my parents have supported. I want to either major in science or maybe medical, not journalism. Hell no!", Mamoru unloaded to her, feeling it was so wonderful to finally find someone who had the same issues as he did for once.

"Seriously? That sucks! My parents cannot stand her either, they hate parent-teacher meetings that we have to attend where we discuss my 'future'."

"What are your plans for the 'future'," Mamoru asked out of curiosity, slightly praying she wouldn't get mad for his prying.

She took a quick drag before answering. "Well I'm so not cut out for being a doctor, dentist, or nurse, that kind of stuff. It's not my style. My parents are super on board with my plans to work part time at the local comic book shop while looking into the possibility of community college or maybe a trade school, go for something creative art related like floral arrangement."

Fumbling to take out the lit cigarette, she whirled around to face him, wide-eyed. "Oh! I so spaced out! I didn't mention my name did I?"

She laughed, shaking her head, as she put out her cigarette on to the makeshift glass ashtray on the nearby coffee table, offering Mamoru her hand after.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino, senior and president of the Dungeons and Dragons Club, as well as co-president of the Geek Girls Manga Club, and member of the Floral Arrangement Club," she smiled, making Mamoru's heart melt somehow.

"Nice to meet you Usagi. Mamoru Chiba, fellow senior who I'm sure you've heard of," he greeted, shaking her hand.

"Oh my god, if you're the one who turned down that bitch Saori, I think I may have heard of you then," she paused, recognition shining in her eyes suddenly. "Wait, you're Chiba, Kunzite's friend! I'm friends with Minako Aino, um...your best friend's unofficial-but-completely-sane-I-assure-you official stalker. She's got quite the crush on him sadly."

Usagi laughed, while Mamoru nodded, not even mildly surprised that this girl seemed to know Minako. "He has no idea - at least I don't think he does," he muttered before perking up. "Wait, you're Tsukino?! The one who runs D and D?!"

"Hai, guilty," she confessed with a hand going up. "I'm the one who runs the whole club, what president means I'm pretty sure, but I have Demando and Sapphire as my seconds in command."

Usagi took a moment to look around the area, searching for the brothers. "I think they are somewhere around here. I know Demando came with a girl named Beryl and I think Sapphire is here with his girlfriend, Petz. I came here with my friend Ami, she's probably somewhere outside by the hot tub making out with her boyfriend Ryo," she explained, trying to make conversation as they got comfortable on the couch.

"Small world I guess," he hummed. "Hey, mind if I bum a cigarette off you? I think after the day I've had, I really need one," Mamoru asked, giving her the saddest puppy eyes and pout he could create, her staring at him for a few seconds then bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, just stop with those eyes Mamoru-chan, no more sad puppy eyes," she pleaded, taking out the rectangle package and offering it to him. "Here you go."

The dark-haired teen situated the thin white stick between his lips, and she lit up his cigarette with her themed lighter, before fishing for the last one in her carton, and lighting up yet another one for herself.

"Thanks," he sighed, taking the drag and relishing it so. "Ahh nicotine. Just what I needed." His eyes were still gazing at Usagi, ignoring the background behind her that consisted of Minako yelling and shoving at Zoisite, who had probably been hitting on her precious Kunzite.

Instead of that violent but rather amusing scene, he had his full attention on Usagi Tsukino, so hot and smiling front of him.

"So, Dungeons and Dragons, you're like what the Dungeon Master…..so you're the master?" he asked, honestly curious about the whole board setup and role playing of D and D.

Usagi cocked an eyebrow at the question, then snorted. "Is that a Doctor Who joke?" she asked him, her pink lips curving into a small amused smile.

He blinked heavy. Mamoru had no idea - no damn idea - what she meant. He had never watched a full episode of Doctor Who in his entire life. So what the hell was Usagi talking about?! "Maybe it is," he said, trying to be smooth, attempting to flirt, grinning like a love sick fool. "Did I mention that I'm editor of the yearbook committee," he mentioned with a nervous grin now.

Usagi stopped her drinking of a beer, placing it down on the coffee table, next to the makeshift ashtray. Her eyes widened in false interest, looking to Mamoru. "So you're the asshole baka I get to blame for all of the cheerleader pictures that took over the page space last year!"

 _'Okay so maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it,'_ he thought miserably.

"Did you know that D and D hardly got any space in the yearbook last year?! We only had two pictures and a small mention, very fucking small space on the back of the first to last club pages," Usagi's eyes blazed as her voice raised. "That chick Saori literally slammed the door in my fucking face last year when I had gone down there with a complain and to ask what she'd do differently for us the next year. You know what she did - she slammed the damn door in my face! And she called me a nerd and a bitchy dyke! Me!."

Mamoru sat still, hoping not to disturb her anymore than he already had and watched as she huffed and rolled her blue eyes, taking another drag. "But it was so worth it when I got Jediete to assist Sapphire, Demando, and I in quietly 'redecorating' that bitch's car, and student parking space, and then painting her house with yolks last Halloween with Minako and Rei."

Her confession made a few wires in his brain connect and Mamoru snapped his fingers with a stroke of a 'eureka!' moment. "Wait! You're the one who she kept complaining about, the chick that went all crazy on her, stormed out of the office? You're the girl who she swears that she almost called campus security on!? That was you?!"

Then the rest of her words hit him and he nearly combusted with so much enthusiasm. "Oh my...you're the one who spray painted her parking space, her freaking car, and egged her house on Halloween?! She kept bitching about the Halloween stint for weeks more than her stupid used car!" Mamoru questioned, looking shocked but greatly amused.

Usagi did a small bow from her sitting position. "Hai, that was all me and my evil 'Dungeon Master' planning. As DM, I can be quite creative when planning revenge, that's why I'm president," Usagi grinned, not looking that 'innocent' despite appearances, as she grabbed her beer and sipped at it.

"Oh Usagi, me and you are going to get along just great," he smiled. "As yearbook editor, I can personally promise you that I will make damn sure that the D and D club gets more photo space and coverage in the yearbook this year, even if I have to run a mutiny and go over Saori's head with Minako starting a protest," Mamoru explained, his grin widening .

"Good, good. I love hearing this Mamoru," Usagi laughed, suddenly looking down and fiddling with her small stub of a cigarette. "Soooo...got a girlfriend? I-I'm single, and I might or might not have a soft spot for easily peer pressured, very cute looking smart ass yearbook editors?"

Mamoru's dark eyebrows arched up amusingly. Score! "Really? You don't say," he said. "I'm single too and have an attraction for loud-don't-mess-with-me- Odango blondes, who like playing role play games like D and D."

Don't mess it up, don't mess it up, don't mess it up idiot! Ask her! "Wanna go get a few more beers, maybe steal some of the food at the snack tables... talk somewhere more privately, like outside by the pool?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes and that going to this party hadn't been a complete waste.

She smirked. "Sounds like a date, I'm in," Usagi accepted. "As long as you're fine with walking me home, it's not too far."

"Of course, sure," he exclaimed happily.

She got up, putting out the cigarette as Mamoru did the same before taking her hand in his. "A date at a party it is then."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Ending Notes:**

There it is, finished. So what did we think of it? OOC-ness I know, but I had fun messing around with it AU wise. Playing around with how Mamoru didn't meet Usagi until the end, while he interacted with other main/secondary characters first in the story felt right to me when I had wrote it, plotted it out for this drabble/prompt story. Major kudos to my Beta Queen Risa once again being able to getting it to me Beta-Read despite it being late, thanks again Queen Risa-chan you gem! Better late than never!

Until the next prompt/drabble/one-shot themed story, which will be posted up sometime next week/weekend ASAP, catch you all later reader/reviewers.

 **Next Prompt:** **Attraction, Falling for a Gothic (Goth) Girl in the Gothic Culture/Scene.**


End file.
